Klepto
by DEPO LDH
Summary: dia mempunyai penyakit yang tidak biasa, bukan penyakit menular tapi tetap saja merugikan. mereka bertemu di minimarket saat penyakit Baekhyun kambuh, apa Kim Jongin akan diam saja melihat hal tersebut? KaiBaek.
1. Chapter 1

KLEPTO

Pairing : KaiBaek

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Length : 1 of? Di pertanyakan

Rating : antara K,K+ sampek T pokok e g M

DEPO LDH

Disebuah minimarket yang dingin karena hawa AC, terlihat seorang namja sedang memperhatikan namja lainya yang terlihat sangat imut dengan poni yang di kuncir di depan. Namja yang memperhatikan bernama Kai, dan yang diperhatikan bernama Baekhyun. Namun alasan Kai memperhatikanya bukan karena ia imut, tapi apa yang namja tadi lakukan di minimarket.

Mata milik Kai hampir saja keluar ketika beberapa barang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket milik namja imut tadi, bukan menaruhnya di keranjang yang ada dipegangnya. Kai terus saja mengikuti kemana kaki pendek itu melangkah mengelilingi minimarket. Ia bahkan lupa untuk membeli keperluanya sendiri.

Saat si kecil tadi meletakkan keranjangnya dan hendak pergi keluar, Kai membuka pintu dan mendahuluinya keluar. Ditatapnya terus namja yang kini berdiri di trotoar dan menggerak-gerakkan badanya seperti anak kecil.

"hei...kau!" teriak Kai mendekati Baekhyun "kenapa kau mencuri?" tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh namja bermarga Kim itu sempat membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Ba-Baekie tidak mencuri" ucapnya tenang. Namun Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik jaket warna hijau lumut itu, merogoh beberapa barang atau makanan yang tadi Baekhyun ambil di minimarket.

"lalu ini apa?" kai mengangkat benda-benda yang ada ditanganya

"eummm...Baekie tidak sadar jika mengambilnya" dengan kepala menunduk Baekhyun masih menggoyang-goyangkan badanya, membuat kunciran poninya ikut bergoyang "kalau begitu itu semua untuuuk..." Baekhyun memberi jeda karena berusaha membaca name tag yang ada di seragam Kai "untuk Kim Jongin saja, oke" si kecil itu hendak melangkah pergi, namun baru satu langkah pergelangan tanganya sudah dicekal oleh seseorang.

"aku tak mau, kau harus membayar barang yang kau ambil" Kai menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali memasuki minimarket.

"tapi Baekie tak punya uang" meskipun begitu, Kai tidak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

"ajushii" panggil namja bermarga Kim tersebut kepada ajushi penjaga minimarket "adikku mengambil semua barang ini, tapi dia lupa membayarnya" Kai menyusun barang-barang yang diambil Baekhyun di meja kasir, kemudian setelah di hitung, namja itu membayarnya.

"Gommawo Kim Jongin" ucap Baekhyun setelah keluar dari minimarket dan hendak berlari meninggalkan Kai

"tunggu! Ini untukmu saja. Aku sedang malas makan" Kai menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi makanan yang di ambil Baekhyun tadi

"benarkah? Waaah...terimakasih" Baekhyun menyahut isi kantong tersebut dan memandang takjub benda didalamnya "semoga kita bertemu lagi Kim Jongiiiiiin" teriak Baekhyun karena posisinya sekarang sudah jauh dari Kai yang pegi secara diam-diam.

"ughh...semoga kita tak bertemu lagi" gerutu Kai yang tak akan di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring di Incheon High School, membuat siswa-siswanya tersenyum senang karena jadwal belajar mereka telah selesai. Sebagian besar siswa-siswa tersebut sudah berlarian menuju pintu gerbang kemerdekaan. Termasuk seorang namja bermarga Kim yang juga sedang menuju gerbang tapi dengan langkah santai, tak ada yang membuatnya terburu-buru seperti siswa lainya.

"eh...kau tahu? Saat tadi aku mau keluar gerbang ada seorang namja imut tapi aneh, dia terus melambai-lambaikan tangan pada setiap orang yang lewat. Aku kan takut, makanya aku kembali untuk mencarimu" ucap seorang yeoja pada yeoja lainya. Karena jarak mereka dengan Kai terlampau dekat, mau tak mau namja tersebut tak sengaja mendengarkan. Namun ia hanya cuek karena merasa tidak punya kenalan aneh seperti yang yeoja tadi katakan.

Dari kejauhan Nampak siswa siswi Incheon High School berbisik bisik sambil memperhatikan seorang namja yang melambaikan tangan pada semua orang yang lewat, seolah ia mengenal orang-orang tersebut.

"KIIIIM JONGIIIIIN" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat pemilik nama tersebut menyipitkan matanya dan mencari sumber teriakan.

"matilah aku" ucap Kai dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Mau tak mau ia harus melewati pintu gerbang dan tentunya namja aneh yang tadi di sebut-sebut oleh teman yeojanya.

"Kim Jongiin" Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkap Kai dengan penuh semangat sambil terus melambaikan tanganya sehingga kunciran poninya juga bergoyang dengan semangat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat ikut aku!" Kai menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi karena cuaca siang hari yang cukup terik tak mendung seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Kai hanya malu diperhatikan oleh teman-temanya yang memandang aneh kea rah Baekhyun, yah meskipun si kecil itu memang aneh.

...

Di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi karena matahari menyinari bumi dengan semangat, tapi mereka menemukan sebuah bangku yang cukup terlindungi karena pohon yang rindang sedang bergoyang santai di terpa angin.

"bagaimana kau tahu letak sekolahku?" Tanya Kai masam sambil merengut.

"hihihi...seragam Jongin" jawab Baekhyun pendek dan terkikik geli

"Yaaa..jangan panggil aku Jongin, panggil Kai saja cukup!" perintah Kai seenaknya sendiri "lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?"

"ummm...Shiroooo..Baekie tak mau memanggil dengan nama Kai, lebih enak di dengar kalau Baekie meneriakkan nama Jongin" benar-benar seperti anak kecil namja bermarga Byun Ini "Baekie mau mengembalikan uang Jongin yang semalam, ini" saat Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, mata tajam Kim Jongin tak sengaja menangkap warna biru memar-memar di tangan yang seharusnya putih mulus itu, tapi ia hanya diam tak mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiranya. Itu bukan urusanya, begitulah menurut Kim Jongin.

"ini kuterima dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah bodohmu di sekitar sini!" dengan cepat Kai berdiri hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"tapi Baekie masih ingin bertemu dengan Jongin..."rengek si kecil itu sambil memproutkan bibir tipisnya "jebaaal..." sekarang ia memohon dan mengatupkan kedua tanganya diatas kepala, Kai yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata seakan sudah jengah.

"memangnya kau tak pergi kesekolah? anak SD sepertimu seharusnya tak berkeliaran di sekolahku!"

"Baeki bukan anak SD tauuuu...lagipula Baekie sudah tidak pergi kesekolah, tak ada yang mau menerima Baekie disana" saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, ada nada sedih terselip didalamnya. Kepala berkuncir itu menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jemarinya dengan acak.

"tentu saja kau tidak diterima, kau saja salah masuk tingkatan" sebenarnya Kai hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tapi Baekhyun malah berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat tak menghiraukan perkataan namja berkulit tan tersebut. Saat belum melangkah terlalu jauh, ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan

"Baekie tahu kalau Baekie miskin...hiks...tapi apa Baekie tak boleh memiliki teman..hiks" dan berlarilah namja mungil itu menjauh dari sosok namja yang terpaku di tempat. Otaknya terus saja mengulang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan namja yang selalu menyebut dirinya Baekie, perasaan bersalah jelas saja menggerogoti hatinya, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana kondisi keluarga Baekie sehingga tak sengaja menyinggung perasaanya.

...

Hari telah berganti, dan moment saat siswa sisiwi Incheon High School pulang sekolah dengan wajah sumringah, jelas sekali terlihat. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon sudah bersiap-siap menajamkan indra penglihatanya, kalau-kalau orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi keluar gerbang.

BINGGO

Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu sudah terlihat berjalan kaki sendirian diantara ssiswa lainya. Langkah-langkah pendek seorang namja dengan cekatan mengikuti kemana kaki milik Kai berjalan. Namja penguntit tadi terus saja cekikikan, merasa keberadaanya tidak diketahui sang target.

"mengapa dari tadi kau mengikutiku? Pabbooo" karena sudah tertangkap basah,akhirnya namja penguntit bernama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik tong sampah.

"bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahui keberadaan Baekie?" namja mungil itu hanya memproutkan bibinya dan berjalan mendekati sang target.

"orang tuli juga bisa mendengar suara cekikikanmu" jawab Kai santai dan kembali berjalan pulang. Baekhyun memukul-mukul mulut bodohnya yang ternyata menjadi sumber masalah, bahkan ia baru sadar kalau targetnya sudah pergi meninggalkanya.

"Jongiiin tunggu Baekie" si kecil itu berlari mengejar targetnya, Kim Jongin.

...

Di depan sebuah rumah yang amat besar dua orang namja terlihat berdiri menunggu pintu gerbang di buka. Satu diantara mereka sedang memandang takjub rumah yang lebih terlihat seperti istana itu, dan yang satunya menatap aneh ke arah namja kecil yang memasang wajah kampungan karena tak pernah melihat rumah besar seperti miliknya.

"kau ingin masuk atau ingin terus berdiri disini?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya terlalu antusias dan mengikuti si pemilik rumah masuk ke dalam.

"aku pulaaaaang" teriak Kai malas-malasan

"Baekieee dataaaaang" Kai langsung melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan tajam

"eh...siapa yang berteriak _Baekie dataaang_ ?" seorang yeoja yang jarusnya sudah paruh baya tapi terlihat masih sangat muda keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan sambil menirukan ucapan Baekhyun "siapa anak SD ini?" tunjuk yeoja tersebut tepat ke arah Baekhyun

"eummm...Baekie bukan anak SD. Anyeoooong" Kai yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kalian tahu Mengapa namja itu melakukanya? Tentu saja karena protes Baekhyun di awal dan mengucapkan _Anyeong_ di akhir, eommanya pasti akan meledak-ledak setelah inii ini.

"aigoooo...kyeoptaaa...eummmm" yeoja yang ternyata eomma Kim Jongin malah memeluk Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan keduanya "Kai...kau menemukan namja imut ini dimana?" benar-benar tak disangka jika reaksi sang eomma akan heboh karena senang bukan heboh karena marah.

"dia mengikutiku sampai dirumah, seperti kucing liar" karena mendengar ucapan putranya yang malas-malasan maka nyonya Kim memukul bahu Kai dengan kencang

"kalau dia kucing liar maka kau Kim Jongin, adalah anjing pemalas" teriak nyonya Kim kencang "bahkan anjingmu Monggu lebih rajin dari pemiliknya"

GUUUUK

Semua mata menoleh pada seekor anjing berbulu cokelat yang berlari-lari kecil mendekati pemiliknya, namun sebelum anjing itu menerjang sang pemilik, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat anjing cokelat tersebut ke dalam pelukanya.

"aigoooo...apakah dia Monggu?...neommu kyeoptaaaa" sepertinya anjing bernama Monggu tadi cukup nyaman dengan pelukan Baekhyun yang hangat, berbeda dengan Kai yang semakin kesal karena anjing kesayanganya selingkuh dengan yang lain.

"ya...ya...lepaskan anjingku!"

GUUUUK

Monggu menyalak ke arah Kai, membuat orang yang ada disana tertegun melihat si anjing.

"ahahah...bahkan anjingmu saja lebih memilih si imut ini dari pada dirimu" nyonya Kim puas sekali menertawakan anaknya, sedangkan Kai merasa sakit hati karena tidak diperhatikan oleh Monggu, dan kalian harus tahu kalau Baekhyun malah asyik bermain dengan anjing berwarna cokelat itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Saat Kai berniat melarikan diri ke kamarnya, ternyata Baekhyun dan Monggu juga ikut mengekor di belakang tanpa dosa. Hampir saja namja tampan itu membuka baju jika si Monggu tidak menyalak.

"YAAAA...mengapa kau mengikutiku?" teriak Kai marah sambil memakai kembali seragam yang hampir di lepasnya

"Monggu yang mengajak Baekie kemari, iya kan Monggu?" setelah memberi jawaban pada Kai, dengan imutnya namja bermarga Byun itu bertanya pada Monggu.

"cepatlah keluar dari kamarku!" tubuh kecil Baekhyun di dorong-dorong agar keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Kai

"eummm..padahal Baekie masih ingin disini" meskipun Baekhyun menggerutu tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan Kai agar tidak masuk ke kamarnya "Baiklah...Baekie akan main di luar bersama Monggu"

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, dengan mood yang jelek Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju santai. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pada anjing kesayanganya.

...

Kai merasakan wajahnya di endus-endus oleh sesuatu, tidurnya terganggu, mau tak mau ia akhirnya membuka mata. Hampir saja Kai menjerit ketakutan karena sesuatu yang mengendusnya itu bukan Monggu si anjing kesayangan, tapi namja yang selalu menyebut dirinya Baekie.

Meskipun Kai sudah bangun tapi Baekhyun tetap tak mau berhenti mengendus-endus wajahnya yang sedikit lembab. Dengan sekuat tenaga namja bermarga Kim itu memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh dari wajahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini hanya ada nada marah yang terselubung dibalik pertanyaan Kai, tak ada lagi nada malas-malasan seperti biasanya.

"B-Baekie..hanya membangunkan Jongin" jawab Baekhyun takut-takut karena ditatap setajam itu, mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan "Monggu tak berhasil membangunkan Jongin, jadi Baekie membantu. Lagi pula Baekie sudah mau pulang, pasti nanti Baekie di marahi kalau pulang terlalu malam"ucapnya pelan sambil menyerahkan Monggu ke dekapan Kai

GUUK

Monggu berteriak seakan tak mau lepas dari pelukan hangat Baekhyun

"ya sudah pulang sana!" Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain dan tak mau pulang, tapi kalau ia tak pulang pasti Appanya akan marah. "TUNGGU! Berhenti disana" baru saja Baekhyun memutar Knop pintu tapi Jongin sudah menyuruhnya berhenti.

Dengan cepat Kai turun dari ranjang dan tiba-tiba menggeledah Baekhyun, mengeluarkan benda-benda yang ada di setiap sakunya.

"kenapa kau mengambil semua ini?" Baekhyun menunduk, diam tak menjawab "apa semua benda ini penting untukmu?" ditangan Kai sekarang sudah ada foto Kai saat masih kecil, kalung anjing bertuliskan Monggu, miniatur boneka Krong dan satu Komik One Peace

"Baekie kan pernah bilang kalau Baekie tak tahu saat mengambilnya" ia sendiri sudah muak dengan keadaanya yang sering sekali mengambil barang milik orang lain tanpa sadar "maafkan Baekie, Baekie tak akan mengambil barang milik Kai lagi" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan berniat pergi.

GUUUK

Anjing itu mengejar Baekhyun, berputar-putar di kakinya. Baekhyun mendorong Monggu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ia tetap saja mengekor di kaki pendeknya.

"Monggu harus kembali, nanti Jongin marah" ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus-elus bulu cokelat lebat milik si anjing. Seseorang yang berada di depan pintu sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku dua makhluk tersebut.

"aishhh...baiklah. Monggu boleh kau bawa pulang, asalkan besok pagi ia sudah harus kembali kesini"

"yiiiipiiiii...malam ini kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan" teriak Baekhyun dan dengan bahagia sambil mengangkat Monggu ke udara. Si kecil itu menghampiri Jongin yang bersandar pada daun pintu, Lalu...

CUUUUUP

"aku tahu...Jongin pasti orang baik" ucapnya pelan kemudian melambai lambaikan tanganya ke arah Kai dan pergi menjauh.

...

Di dalam sebuah rumah dengan kecil teriakan dan bantingan barang terdengar membahana di lingkungan sekitar, disusul dengan isak tangis seseorang.

"dasar pencuri! Kau mencuri anjing milik siapa eoooo?" teriak seorang namja sambil menendang namja lainya yang terlihat rapuh dan memeluk seekor anjing.

"Baekie tidak mencuri...hiks..., ini pinjaman dari teman Baekie...hiks...Appa jangan memukul Baekie lagi" ucapnya ketakutan, tubuhnya meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"sejak kapan kau punya teman hah?"sekarang namja yang di panggil Appa oleh Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kasar hingga kunciranya ikut tertarik dan membuatnya semakin terasa sakit "namja pencuri sepertimu tidak akan punya teman sampai kapanpun" setelah itu di hempaskanya kepala Baekhyun hingga terbentur tembok dan berdarah.

"hiiks...Baekie tidak mencuri Monggu...hiks...Jongiiin tolong Baekie"

BRUUUUK

Dan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka memar itu terjatuh ke lantai, sedangkan darah mulai mengalir dari dahi Baekhyun yang terbentur tembok. Monggu hanya meringkik ketakutan di pelukanya, memandang pilu pada wajah Baekhyun, seakan anjing tersebut bisa merasakan penderitaan namja bermarga Byun itu.

...

Badan Baekhyun terasa remuk, kakinya hampir saja susah di gerakkan untuk melangkah. Tapi karena sebuah ringikan dari Monggu maka sanggup atau tidak Baekhyun harus menepati janjinya pada Kai untuk mengembalikan Monggu pagi ini. Niatnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke istana milik Jongin sebelum si pemilik pergi ke sekolah, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan dari teman pertamanya.

Baekhyun terus saja berlari meskipun, kaki perut dan kepalanya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Untung saja Monggu hanya diam dan tak banyak bergerak selama dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang terus saja memperhatikanya. Wajar saja sih...lihatlah! penampilanya begitu berantakan, rambut tak tersisir, baju kotor karena debu, wajah pucat karena kesakitan dan darah yang sudah mongering di dahinya. Namun mentalnya sudah di kuatkan seperti baja sehingga ia tak peduli bagaimana orang lain melihat dirinya.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah mewah keluarga Kim, Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaganya mengetuk pintu, lupa bahwa ada bel yang sudah ada di dekat pintu. Tak beberapa lama seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah membukakan pintu.

"Jongiiin...hooosh...hooosh"Baekhyun kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kehabisan nafas "Monggu...Baekie...menepati janji...Hoooosh...hoshhh..mengembalikanya pagi ini" setelah Monggu sudah ada di pelukan si pemilik aslinya, tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung terjatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

GUUUUUK...GUUUUUK

Lihat saja Monggu! Ia menyalak menatap Baekhyun dan meronta dari pelukan Kai. Anjing lucu itu menerjang turun dan meringik di dekat wajah Baekhyun, seperti semalam. Keadaan namja imut yang begitu miris itu mampu membuat Kai tergerak dan segera membawanya ke kamar.

Saat melintasi ruang makan, eommanya menatap Kai heran, saat menyadari bahwa yang ada di gendongan anaknya adalah si imut Baekhyun maka nyonya Kim menghentikan acara sarapan paginya kemudian ikut berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kai.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nyonya Kim panik dan segera mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di ranjang "astagaaa...kenapa kepalanya berdarah?"

"eommaa...Kai tak tahu ada apa dengan si pendek ini, tapi kumohon eomma merawatnya! Aku mau pergi kesekolah dulu, sudah hampir terlambat" pamit Kai tergesa-gesa.

tapi Monggu malah menarik celana seragam miliknya "apa Monggu?" Monggu seolah-olah tak rela membiarkan Kai pergi ke sekolah dan berharap sang pemilik merawat Baekhyun saja "aku mau sekolah Monggu...jadi tolong jaga Baekie sampai dia sembuh, arassso?" seolah mengerti perkataan majikanya, Monggu langsung melepas gigitan di celana Kai dan membiarkan namja itu mengusak kepala berbulu cokelat miliknya.

...

Nonya Kim terlihat telaten merawat Baekhyun, mengusap poninya dengan sayang, seolah Baekhyun adalah anaknya sendiri.

Hampir 3 jam Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, namun saat nyonya Kim membawa bubur ke dalam ruangan mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu di sertai bunyi perut yang kelaparan.

"apa kau sudah sadar?" Tanya nonya Kim lembut dan meletakkan nampan berisi bubur serta air putih ke atas meja yang ada di samping kasur Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab karena masih bingung dengan keberadaanya.

"Baekie dimana? Kenapa Baekie bisa disini?" nyonya Kim mendekat dan tiba-tiba menguncir poni Baekhyun seperti trademark yang digunakanya setiap hari.

"kau pingsan, dan Kai membawamu masuk?" Baekhyun menatap ke atas di mana poninya tengah berdiri tegak seperti biasanya. "sebenarnya kau kenapa Baekie? Badanmu penuh lebam, di tambah dahimu berdarah" Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk menatap poninya, kini diam dan menundukkan kepala. Nyonya Kim mengerti saat raut wajah yang kemarin ceria itu menjadi sedikit suram.

"Baekie harus pulang, kalau tidak Appa akan marah lagi" ucapnya cepat dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Baekie...tunggu! apa kau tak ingin menunggu Kai pulang? Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang sekolah"

"gommawooo...tapi Baekie takut Appa akan marah lagi kalau Baekie tak cepat-cepat pulang" teriaknya kencang sambil terus berlari keluar pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu.

GUUUK...GUUUUUK...

Monggu hendak berlari mengikuti Baekhyun, namun ia terlambat karena tubuhnya sudah di dekap oleh nyonya Kim. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tak bisa berkutik. Dengan tatapan sendu, Monggu menatap ke arah pintu gerbang yang masih sedikit terbuka.

...

Harusnya ia tak punya alasan tertentu untuk mencemaskan namja yang tadi pagi pingsan di depan rumahnya, Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa ingin sampai di rumah dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tadi pagi begitu mengenaskan.

Tapi, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat segerombolan orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu sambil berteriak-teriak heboh. Sebenarnya Kai tak ingin peduli, tapi lagi-lagi dengan spontan ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju kerumunan orang-orang.

"dasar pencuri...hukum mati saja!" teriak seorang ajushi-ajushi memperovokasi massa

"masih muda sudah mencuri, ingin jadi apa kau kelak? Apa orang tua mu tak mendidikmu dengan benar? Dasar pencuri" dan kemabli teriakan dan kalimat-kalimat kasar terlontar dari kerumunan tersebut. Kai mencoba melihat tersangka pencurian tapi brikade di depanya sangat sulit untuk di tembus.

"Baekie tidak mencuri...hiks...ampuni Baekie...hiks...hiks" mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kai langsung berjuang membelah kerumunan dan mendesak agar berada di tengah bersama si pencuri.

"Baekiiiieee...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai panik, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada namja bermaga Kim sekarang

"Jongiiiiiin...Baekie takut...hiks...mereka menuduh Baekie mencuri...hiks...padahal Baekie hanya ingin memberi bunga ini pada Jongiiin...hiks..." Baekhyun menerjang Kai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"jadi ia membawa komplotanya? Mari kita bawa mereka ke kantor polisi" dan semua orang berseru hendak menyert ke dua namja tersebut.

TERPOTONG

Dan saya g tau kapan lanjutanya dan kira2 sampek chap

Ini sebenernya mau oneshoot, tapi g tau tiba2 ane bikin cerita complicated banget, jadi kalo di paksa oneshoot malah g jelas entar.

Respoooon...readers satu..readers satu tolong beri koment dan like y!

Buat Love Happend ane lg garap...setelah Kaibaek, ini akan di prioritaskan kembali.

Buat ff chanhun yg kemarin, saya berterimakasih sekaleee krn respon y baguuuus bgt, di luar perkiraan saya...LALALALALALALA


	2. Chapter 2

KLEPTO Part 2

Pairing : KaiBaek

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Length : 2 of? Di pertanyakan

Rating : antara K,K+ sampek T pokok e g M

DEPO LDH

"_dasar pencuri...hukum mati saja!" teriak seorang ajushi-ajushi memperovokasi massa _

"_masih muda sudah mencuri, ingin jadi apa kau kelak? Apa orang tua mu tak mendidikmu dengan benar? Dasar pencuri" dan kemabli teriakan dan kalimat-kalimat kasar terlontar dari kerumunan tersebut. Kai mencoba melihat tersangka pencurian tapi brikade di depanya sangat sulit untuk di tembus._

"_Baekie tidak mencuri...hiks...ampuni Baekie...hiks...hiks" mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kai langsung berjuang membelah kerumunan dan mendesak agar berada di tengah bersama si pencuri._

"_Baekiiiieee...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai panik, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada namja bermaga Kim sekarang_

"_Jongiiiiiin...Baekie takut...hiks...mereka menuduh Baekie mencuri...hiks...padahal Baekie hanya ingin memberi bunga ini pada Jongiiin...hiks..." Baekhyun menerjang Kai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu._

"_jadi ia membawa komplotanya? Mari kita bawa mereka ke kantor polisi" dan semua orang berseru hendak menyert ke dua namja tersebut._

...

"Gommawo...Gommawo Ajushi" Kai dan Bakhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara berualang-ulang sambil membungkukkan badan

Dua namja yang tadinya hendak di seret ke kantor polisi oleh warga sekitar, kini sedang berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah keluarga Kim, karena sedari tadi Kai tak mau melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari si mungil Baekie.

Mereka berdua termenung memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, jika saja tadi tak ada Ajushi pemilik minimarket tempo hari pasti mereka sudah berada di balik jeruji penjara. Ajushi tadi menjelaskan bahwa ia mengenal Kai dan Baekhyun, kemudian menjelaskan tentang keadaan Baekhyun dan Kai, dua bersaudara yang memiliki kelainan secara turun temurun, Dan untungnya para warga mempercayai omongan ajushi tadi dan malah menatap iba ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Jongin...Baekie mau pulang" Karena Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan maka Kai juga ikut berhenti

"tidak, kau harus ikut denganku dulu ada sesuatu yang perlu ku tanyakan" lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam pasrah mengikuti Kai pulang

"aku pulaaaaaang" teriak Kai saat membuka pintu rumahnya

"Baekie juga pulaaang" meskipun Baekhyun mengucapkan hal yang kita anggap lucu, tapi ia tak menganggapnya lucu sama sekali, apalagi ia terlihat murung karena kejadian barusan

"aigoooo...Baekie akhirnya kau kembali, Eomma menghkhawatirkanmu" nyonya Kim yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghambur kepelukan Baekhyun. Kai yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya hanya bisa mengerenyit heran dengan tatapan _'sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini? Dan panggilan eomma itu?'_

"eo-eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut sambil membalas pelukan yeoja di hadapanya ini

"mulai saat ini kau boleh memanggilku eomma" bukanya tersenyum senang, namja bermarga Byun itu malah menatap ke arah Kai seoalah meminta persetujuan

"terserah, lakukan apapun yang kau suka!" namja berkulit tan itu menjawab malas dan hendak meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang memadu hubungan eomma dan anak

"Kai..kau mau kemana? Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu" perjalanan yang tadinya sudah setengah anak tangga harus terhenti dan mau tak mau Kai kembali dan menuruti perkataan eommanya "Baekie lebih baik mandi dulu di kamar Kai, nanti kalau sudah selesai, turunlah untuk makan" dengan patuh seperti anak Anjing, Baekhyun menuruti perintah nyonya Kim atau eomma barunya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang anjing, dimana Monggu? Anjing lucu milik Kai itu belum terlihat sama sekali. Sejak Monggu berniat mengejar Baekhyun tadi pagi, nyonya Kim menaruh Monggu di dalam kandang, karena sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti diam dan terus menyalak.

Sebenarnya kandang yang ditempati Monggu itu sangat jarang di gunakan kecuali jika ingin berpergian jauh, alasanya adalah Kai yang terlalu menyayangi anjingnya dan tak ingin membuat anjingnya stress dengan berada di dalam kandang.

Di dapur, nyonya Kim terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua putranya, sedangkan Kai hanya ikut membantu menghabiskan apel yang sudah di potong oleh eommanya. Meskipun terlihat santai, sebenarnya mereka membicarakan hal yang cukup serius.

"Kai...kau harus menyelidiki keluarga Baekie" namja yang sedang mengunyah apel itu hanya mampu menatap eommanya bingung, apa sekarang nyonya Kim akan menyuruh anaknya yang tampan untuk menjadi stakler? "tubuh Baekie penuh dengan luka memar, yang paling parah adalah dahinya"

"lalu hubunganya denganku?" nyonya Kim mengacung-acungkan pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong buah pada Kai, ia sedikit kesal mendapati putranya yang amat tidak peka dan perhatian

"eomma ingin tahu siapa yang melukai Baekie, apa keluarganya? Tetangganya atau teman-temanya?" helaan nafas panjang menjadi kalimat penutupnya. Tapi tenyata hal tersebut malah menarik perhatian Kim Jongin, sudah lama eommanya tak menampakkan raut seperti itu.

"baiklah...aku akan menyelidiki tentang anak SD itu" tiba-tiba nyonya Kim bersorak sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Kai, dengan rishi Kai mendorong tubuh eommanya karena perlakuan barusan.

GUUUK...GUUUUK...

Monggu terlihat menuruni tangga sendirian, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dia berada di dalam kandang? Kai yang melihat anjing kesayanganya datang menghampiri, ikut berlari hendak mengangkat tubuh si anjing. Tapi sayang, Monggu malah mengelak dan menarik-narik celana panjang Kai agar majikanya itu mengikutinya ke atas.

Dengan muka agak kesal Kai mengikuti Monggu yang sedari tadi tak mau ia gendong tapi malah menarik celananya dengan semangat. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Kai membukanya dan...ada Baekie yang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang tanpa pakaian, hanya handuk yang menempel di bagain bawah, Tanpa sadar namja bermarga Kim itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"JJ-Jongin..."panggil Baekie gugup bercampur malu "Baekie boleh meminjam baju? Tadi baju Baekie jatuh dan basah" tatapanya benar-benar memohon seperti anak kucing yang perlu di beri susu. Tanpa suara Kai mengambil bajunya dan melemparkanya ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"PUTRA-PUTRA KU YANG TAMPAN...CEPAT TURUN UNTUK MAKAN" bisa di pastikan kalau itu suara nyonya Kim yang terlampau semangat karena memiliki satu tambahan anggota keluarga yang imut dan lucu.

"kau turunlah duluan, aku mau mengganti baju" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membawa Monggu ke dalam pelukanya.

Di ruang makan, keluarga kecil itu sedang melakukan rutinitas dengan tenang, sesekali nyonya Kim tersenyum-senyum sambil memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai secara bergantian.

"ya...kenapa eomma menatap kami seperti itu"? menyeramkan tahu" yang di teriakki masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas "sudahlah"

"Baekie...mulai sekarang tinggallah disini!" ucap nyonya Kim lembut sambil memandang dengan tatapan sendu

"eomma...tapi Baekie harus pulang, nanti Appa marah lagi"

"hei...kecil sebenarnya kau itu sakit apa? Kenapa kau suka mengambil barang yang tidak penting" hening panjang setelah pertanyaan Kai.

TUUK

"apppo ...kenapa eomma memukulku?" ternyata pertanyaan bodoh Kai di jawab dengan pukulan oleh eommanya

"Baekie sudah selesai..." masih dengan Monggu yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuanya, kini Baekhyun melangkah keluar ruang makan dan membuka pintu depan. Nyonya Kim sudah was-was jika si mungil itu erniat pulang ke rumah

"pabbo...issshhhh..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kim Jongin? Cepat kejar dia atau eomaa akan marah padamu"

"arasssooooo...merepotkan sekali"

"aku masih mendengarmu Kim Jongin" Kai buru-buru berlari keluar menghindari amukan eommanya

Ternyata Baekhyun berada di teras dengan posisi duduk di lantai, Monggu terus saja mengelilinginya mencoba mencari perhatian, tapi Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menumpukkan kepalanya di lutut.

"maafkan aku karena bertanya masalah tadi" namja bermarga Kim itu sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Jongin tak perlu meminta maaf kok, itu memang salah Baekie"

"apa kau tak ingin masuk? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, takut kalau kau pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun menoleh ke tempat Kai berada

"apa Jongin tak marah kalau aku memanggil eomma Jonging dengan sebutan eomma juga?" tanpa sadar keduaq jemari Baekhyun bertautan, berharap agar namja dihadapanya memperbolehkan ia memanggil nyonya Kim dengan sebutan eomma.

"boleh saja, yang penting wanita tua itu tak memukulku dengan sendok lagi"

Greeeb

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Kai karena terlalu bahagia, sedangkan Kai yang di peluk hanya diam tak berkutik, karena belum ada orang lain yang memeluknya seperti ini selain eommanya. Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali Monggu yang mengeluarkan suara 'eummm' karena iri melihat kedua majikanya berpelukan.

"hikkks...hiks..." Kai menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memandang namja yang wajahnya sudah berlinangan air mata "hiks"

"ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai bingung karena mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas

"Baekie...senang...hiks...Jongin Baik sekali...hiks..." si tampan itu hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit sambil menepuk-nepuk suarai Baekhyun yang tidak terkuncir "apa Baekie boleh menceritakan sesuatu...hiks" lengan putihnya digunakan untuk mengusap jejak jejak air mata yang membasahi wajahnya sendiri, benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"sebenarnya...jika Baekie pergi kesekolah...hiks" ceritanya berhenti sejenak karena masih ada sisa-sisa isakan tangis yang mengganggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan "atau ke toko, Baekie suka mengambil barang tanpa sadar. Sebelum mencuri ada sesuatu yang mendorong Baekie untuk mengambil barang yang Baekie inginkan, ketika selesai mengambil Baekie akan puas dan bahagia sekali, setelah sadar kalau Baekie mencuri Baekie pasti akan menyesal. Bukankah Baekie jahat sekali?" sekarang namja yang habis menangis itu menatap Kai dengan puppy eyes nya, apalagi matanya masih merah.

"bukankah itu di sebut Klepto?" saat Kai bertanya, Baekie hanya menggeleng dan menautkan semua jemarinya "kalau begitu kau bukan orang jahat, hanya sedikit sakit"

"kalau Baekie tidak jahat, kenapa Baekie di keluarkan dari sekolah? Teman-teman juga tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Baekie" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sekali, diam-diam Kai merasa sedikit iba dengan penderitaan hidup namja dihadapanya.

"apa separah itu?"

"huum...bahkan Jongin adalah teman pertama Baekie"

"kata eomma badanmu memar-memar, apa sebabnya? Apa kau jatuh?" badan kurus dan ringkih itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang di ucapkan Kai

"Ba-Baekie...kumohon jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, Baekie takut jika bercerita nanti Jongin akan membenci Appa Baekie"

"aku berjanji tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun" ucap Kai mantab dan meyakinkan sekali, berharap namja mungil ini mau terbuka dan pada akhirnya Kai beserta eommanya bisa membantu.

"Baekie sering di pukul Appa" hening...bahkan Monggu pun tak bersuara dan hanya duduk diam memandang kedua namja yang sedang bercakap-cakap "appa selalu menyalahkan Baekie atas kepergian eomma...sedangkan eomma pergi karena tak mau mempunyai anak seorang pencuri...hiks" lagi-lagi cairan Kristal itu jatuh ke pipi mulus Byun Baekhyun

"Baekie tak mau mengingatnya lagi...hiks...hiks..."siapapun akan miris jika melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, kedua telinganya di tutup dengan kedua tangan sedangkan dari tadi bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara sesenggukkan "Baekie jahat...hiks...hiks...Baekie orang jahat...hiks...hiks..."

GREEEB

Kai membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya, mengusap-usap surainya yang lembut karena habis keramas. Hati Kai berdenyut sakit karena baru kali ini melihat seseorang dengan penderitaan terlalu besar. Sebenarnya Kai bukanlah namja yang mudah tersentuh atau muda merasa kasihan, tapi untuk kali ini kasusnya sangat berbeda, apa yang membuatnya berbedapun ia masih belum mengetahuinya.

"tenanglah...kau tak perlu menceritakanya lagi...husssh...berhentilah menangis...!" seseorang di balik pintu ternyata diam-diam juga ikut menangis. Ia nyonya Kim, yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kedua putranya.

"Jongiiin...hiks...Jangan jauhi Baekie..."

"sudahlah...masih ada eomma dan aku" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Kai, takut-takut jika namja itu akan pergi darinya seperti yang lain.

...

Kini pagi mulai menjelang, terlihat suasana di keluarga Kim sudah cukup heboh. Dari saat Kai berganti pakaian untuk pergi ke sekolah, Baekhyun sudah merengek untuk ikut pergi juga. Dengan amat sangat tegas Kai menolak permintaan bodoh itu, memang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun jika Kai sudah masuk ke dalam kelas? Meskipun semalam Kai benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda, tapi pagi ini sosok aslinya muncul kemabli karena mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Baekie, temani eomma di rumah saja" bujuk nyonya Kim sambil menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Kai yang masih sibuk dengan sarapanya

"Baekie takut eomma..." semuanya kini memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, memangnya apa yang perlu di takutkan?

"takut kenapa? Di rumah kan ada eomma, kau bisa bermain dengan Monggu juga" dan Monggu langsung menyalak ketika namanya disebut

"pokoknya Baekie takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jongin, Baekie tak senang hari ini" mungkin yang dimaksud adalah perasaanya tak enak, tapi Baekhyun salah mengucapkanya.

"pokoknya kau harus tetap di rumah, dan setelah itu tak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku" Jongin terlihat sedikit mengancam. Sekarang namja itu sudah bersiap keluar dari rumahnya

"ta-tapi..."

BRAAAAK

Kai sudah menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk lemas, sesekali nyonya Kim mengelus kedua pundak putra barunya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kai, nonya Kim membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah minimarket kecil dekat rumahnya, lebih tepatnya minimarket milik ajushi yang tempo hari menolong Kai dan Baekhyun. Tapi disini ada yang aneh, Nyonya Kim mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lenganya, terlihat agak sedikit...errrrr...aneh. tak jarang orang memperhatikan mereka ketika menuju minimarket, mereka hanya mengira bahwa wanita tersebut takut jika anaknya berbuat jahil sehingga tanganya perlu untuk diamankan.

"kenapa tangan Baekie di ikat?" Baekhyun menatap nyonya Kim dengan pandangan bingung, tapi nyonya Kim hanya berjalan dengan semangat tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"ayo kita berbelanja"

Cukup dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja mereka berputar-putar di minimarket yang kecil itu, saat nyonya Kim hendak membayar di kasir, ia berhenti dan berbalik memandang Baekhyun, merogoh setiap saku yang ada di pakaiannya, pakaian Kai maksudnya.

Dan ternyata Nyonya Kim menemukan 3 benda yang bukan milik namja imut itu, tapi untung saja yeoja itu tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala yang sedang menunduk tersebut.

"mianhee..."namja mungil itu meminta maaf karena sadar dengan perbuatanya

"gwenchana baby...ayo kita bayar"

Ternyata niat awal nyonya Kim adalah membantu Baekhyun agar sembuh dari penyakit kleptonya, entah dari mana wanita itu tau jika namja bermarga Byun itu memiliki kelainana, pasti Kai.

...

"Jongiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" teriak Baekhyun saat namja tan itu masuk ke dalam rumah

"hei...lepaskan aku, badanku bau keringat" Kai mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja dihadapanya, tapi tak berhasil

"Jongin tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya Baekhyun memandang Kai, yang di pandang hanya memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

"yaaa...Kim Jongin kenapa kau meninggalkanku di luar?" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut blondenya sedang marah-marah sambil menyeret koper besar di tangan kanan

"KRIIIIIIS" nyonya Kim tiba-tiba datang memeluk namja bernama Kris tersebut, Kai hanya memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap kelakuan nyonya Kim dengan wajah biasa tanpa melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuh Kai.

"ajuhumaa...jangan memelukku seperti itu!" Kris mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya saat berhasil lepas dari pelukan nyonya Kim.

"ishhh kau ini, tak pernah menyayangi ajhumaamu yang cantik Ini"

"Jongin...eh...siapa namja imut ini" saat Kris hendak kembali marah-marah pada Kai, tak sengaja tatapan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Kai.

"Ba-Baekie takut" bukanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramanya di baju seragam Kai yang bagian depan.

"ya...adik manis tak perlu takut denganku!"

"Jongiiiin...tiang listrik ini menakuti Baekie...huwaaaa..."

Bersambung dulu yah

Maafkan saya yah karena g bisa update cepet seperti yang saya pokok e selamat membaca dan beribu-ribu untaian kata maaf akan selalu mengiringi #set dah...


	3. Chapter 3

KLEPTO 3

Pairing : KaiBaek

Cast : Nyonya Kim, Kris, Suho

Genre: ababil, angst, romance, sinetron

Rating : yang wajar-wajar aja (T)

DEPO LDH

"_Jongin...eh...siapa namja imut ini" saat Kris hendak kembali marah-marah pada Kai, tak sengaja tatapan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Kai._

"_Ba-Baekie takut" bukanya tersenyum seperti biasanya, Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramanya di baju seragam Kai yang bagian depan._

"_ya...adik manis tak perlu takut denganku!"_

"_Jongiiiin...tiang listrik ini menakuti Baekie...huwaaaa..."_

...

Semenjak kedatangan Kris kerumah keluarga Kim, suasana menjadi lebih ramai lagi, ramai karena teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun saat Kris mulai mendekatinya. Ternyata si mungil Baekhyun amat-sangat takut dengan Kris, apalagi jika namja tampan itu mulai sok akrab. Sedangkan Kai, dia terlihat semakin jengah karena suara-suara lengkinan Baekhyun dan caranya menghindari Kris dengan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Baekie capek" ia merubuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang milik Kai dan sedikit bermain-main dengan Monggu

"lalu kenapa kau dikamarku? Cepat kembali ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan eomma!" Kai mengucapkanya tanpa memandang Baekhyun, ia lebih sibuk menatap PR matematikanya yang begitu sulit.

"Baekie takut kalau namja tiang itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Baekie..." posisinya sekarang duduk dan bibirnya benar-benar mengerucut ke depan, sesekali kunciranya ditiup karena terlihat sedikit berantakan dan menjuntai ke depan "Jongin jangan mengabaikan Baekie..." si mungil itu kesal karena Kai sama sekali tak memperhatikanya, dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di belakang kursi belajar Kai sambil membawa Monggu di pelukanya.

"kau berisik, PR ku sangat sulit tahu" sesekal digaruknya kepala bersurai hitam itu, bukan karena gatal tapi karena bingung akan jawaban soal-soal dihadapanya.

"jawabanya 65" secepat kilat Kai menoleh karena mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun yang kini sudah ikut-ikutan menunduk menatap buku matematika yang bukan miliknya

"dari mana kau tahu?"

"entahlah...tapi coba Jongin hitung pasti jawabanya 65" tanpa sadar Kai menggerakkan pensilnya dan menghitung dengan serius, butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat seperti jawaban Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Kai menatap horror ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan monggu di atas ranjangnya.

"hei...hari ini apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi ke sekolah?" Kai meletakkan pensilnya sejenak dan merubah posisi duduknya untuk menatap Baekhyun

"tadi pagi eomma aneh sekali, masak eomma mengajak Baekie keluar tapi tangan Baekie di ikat menggunakan tali"

"eh...mengapa eomma melakukanya?" Baekhyun menggelangkan kepala pertanda tidak mengerti

"ketika Baekie Tanya, eomma tak menjawab" dengan cepat kaki Kai melangkah keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya

Sesampainya di bawah, Kai menemukan eommanya sedang asyik menonton Tv sendirian, entah kemana keponakanya yang tinggi itu hingga tak terlihat sejak selesai makan malam tadi.

"eomma..."nyonya Kim menoleh dan tanpa menjawab ia kembali menatap layar televisi, Kai berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan eommanya yang tak pernah normal "isshhh...jangan mengabaikanku" karena namja tampan itu sudah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah nyonya Kim, mau tak mau wanita itu mematikan televisinya dan memandan putranya dengan senyuman-senyuman aneh

"jangan melihatku seperti itu!" gerutu Kai kesal karena melihat eommanya yang terlihat seperti yeoja genit sedang mencari perhatian seorang namja

"apa ini masalah Baekie?"

"jika sudah tahu maka cepat ceritakan, jangan melihatku seperti melihat ajushi-ajushi yang memiliki banyak uang"

"yaaa...mana boleh kau mengatai eommamu seperti itu? Tapi sudahlah, kau ingin menanyakan soal Baekie?" Kai hanya mengangguk malas, sedangkan tanganya reflek mengambil jus jeruk sisa eommanya "tadi eomma mengajaknya ke minimarket terdekat, tanganya eomma ikat dengan tujuan melatihnya"

"melatih bagaimana maksud eomma?" sekarang tangan Kai beralih mengambil camilan yang ada di hadapnnya

"eomma membuatnya agar dia kesulitan mengambil barang di minimarket"

"lalu, apa berhasil?"

"bagaimana yah? Dia tadi mengambil 5 barang"

"benarkah? Itu kemajuan eomma?"

"apa benar? Tapi dia masih bisa mengambil barang-barang disana, padahal eomma sudah mengikat tanganya"

"eomma...apa kau tahu? Pertama kali aku bertemu Baekie, dia mengambil hampir sekantong barang yang ada di minimarket. Jadi ini tetap sebuah kemajuan"

"waaah...jadi rencana eomma cukup berha-"

"kyaaaaaaa...Jongiiiiin tolong Baekieeeeeee"

Kai dan nyonya Kim langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Sekarang kita bisa melihat Baekhyun melempari Kris dengan berbagai macam benda, ada bantal, guling, sepatu milik Kai dan saat si mungil itu hendak melempar jam beker di nakas meja, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun.

"hentikan Byun Baekhyun!" semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menatap horror ke arah Kai, Baekhyun tercekat, Kris memasang tampang cengo dan nyonya Kim memasang wajah kaget. Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan menggunakan tangan, kemudian menatap Kris sambil menghela nafas "Kris sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku" Kris seperti kehilangan pikiran karena menuruti omongan Kai tanpa protes.

Ketika Kris keluar dari kamar tersebut, nyonya Kim juga menyusul namja bermarga Wu itu tanpa banyak bicara. Kini giliran Kai mentap Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepala, raut wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Jo-Jongin Marah?" Baekhyun tak berani menatap Kai, si mungil itu malah duduk di lantai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. "jangan pukul Baekie, Baekie janji tak akan nakal lagi" Kai yang tadinya hendak berbicara kini malah terdiam. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, tangan kananya terangkat dan bergerak mengelus surai kecoklatan milik si mungil itu. Meskipun terlihat agak canggung tapi ini merupakan suatu kemajuan sampai namja bermarga Kim Jongin ini mau melakukan hal yang sedikit melankolis.

"kau kira aku orang jahat sampai suka memukul orang?"

BRUUUK

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya ke badan Kai, niat sebenarnya ingin memluk tapi karena ancang-ancangnya terlalu kencang jadinya mereka berdua terjatuh deh. Baekhyun sebenarnya menangis tapi tak bersuara, ia hanya terlalu senang karena ada orang yang memperlakukanya dengan baik meskipun sudah membuat kesalahan. Kai sendiri bingung, kenapa Baekhyun tak kunjung bangkit dari posisi mereka yang tiduran di lantai. Merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah, Kai hanya menghela nafas dan menyelipkan satu tanganya ke belakang kepala dan satu tanganya mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hei kenapa kalian tiduran dilantai? Cepat bangun!" Nyonya Kim yang tadinya hendak mengajak makan malam merasakan hal yang aneh karena di meja makan hanya ada Kris yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Lalu dimana dua putra kesayanganya? Ternyata mereka masih tertidur dengan posisi tak berubah dengan yang tadi. nyonya Kim hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan hendak membangunkan mereka.

"eommma" Kai mulai tersadar dan-" awwwww..." ia menjerit tertahan saat tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantal tadi terasa kesemutan, sangat susah untuk digerakkan. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana rasanya. "eommma...bantu aku menyingkirkan si kecil ini!" sekarang giliran nyonya Kim yang menguncang-guncang badan Baekhyun agar bangun dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kai.

Wajah mengerjapnya benar-benar imut saat satu jempolmnya masih berada di dalam mulut. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena sedikit kesal dibangunkan dengan acara tidurnya.

"uuuhhh anak eommma mau menangis, kemari biar eommma peluk" tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun memeluk nyonya Kim dan memejamkan matanya sejenak "cup...cupp jangan menangis, setelah makan malam Kai akan mengajakmu keluar"

"eomma...jangan membuat rencana sendiri" yah terkadang nyonya Kim suka seenaknya saja, tapi memang begitulah yeoja paruh baya satu ini, mau bagaiman lagi. Kai yang begitu sadar dengan sifat eommanya yang begitu menjengkelkan hanya memasang wajah kesal, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Benar-benar yeoja cantik pemilik marga Kim ini, ia sungguh-sungguh memaksa Kai untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar berjalan-jalan. Kai sendiri bingung mau diajak kemana si pendek ini, hari kan sudah mulai malam. Kai sempat bertanya pada eommanya, mau dibawa ke club malam kah jalan-jalan kali ini. Dengan gerakan tangkas nyonya Kim melempar sendok sayur ke arah Kai, untung saja namja itu sempat menghindar tapi Kris tidak sempat. Jadi sendok sayur yang di lempar nyonya Kim tadi malah mengenai jidat Kris.

"bagaimana kalau membeli es krim saja?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi tatapan kesal nyonya Kim pada Kai, menginterupsi Kai yang tadinya menundukkan kepala karena menyesal dengan perkataanya dan juga menginterupsi kegiatan Kris mengusap dahinya.

"apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Boleh"

"shirooooooooo"

Saat tadi Kris bertanya bolehkah dirinya ikut dalam jalan-jalan kali ini, Kai mengatakan "boleh" dengan santai dan Baekhyun mengatakan "shiroooooooo" dengan berteriak. Kris begitu kaget hingga tanganya yang tadi berada di dahi kini beralih ke dada, untuk membuat gerakan mengelus dada.

...

Akhirnya Bakhyun dan Kai hanya keluar berdua di malam yang cukup berangin ini. Tadinya Baekhyun hendak mengajak Monggu tapi Kai melarangnya dan ia disuruh memilih antara jalan-jalan keluar tanpa Monggu atau berdiam diri di rumah dengan Monggu. Dan si kecil itu lebih memilih berjalan-jalan membeli es krim tanpa Monggu. Namun sebelum mereka berangkat, Baekhyun berulang-ulang meminta maaf pada anjing berbulu lebat milik Kai.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah, Kai menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Baekhyun. Si mungil itu Nampak senang, terlihat sekali dari tatapanya yang bergantian memandang wajah Kai dan jemari mereka. Kai tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang merasa senang, jadi ia membiarkanya dan hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Saat hendak memasuki toko, Kai menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu di luar dan tidak mengajaknya masuk. Baekhyun sempat memasang wajah cemberut karena ia tidak bisa memilih es krim apa yang akan di belinya, namun lagi-lagi Kai mengancam tak akan membelikan Baekhyun es krim jika ia ikut masuk ke dalam toko. Dengan berat hati si mungil itu menyetujui syarat Kai dan menunggunya di luar dengan tampang bosan.

Kai keluar dengan sebuah kantong plastic dan dengan cekatan memberikan Baekhyun es krim berbentuk ikan dengan rasa strawberry. Wajah bosan Baekhyun langsung berubah cerah saat melihat bentuk lucu es krim tersebut. Meskipun Kai hanya asal mengambil es krim yang ada di dalam feezer, tapi dia sempat was-was kalau-kalau Baekhyun protes dengan es krim pilihanya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang Kai bisa bernafas lega saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah asyik mempermainkan es krimnya sebelum di masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa es krim, mereka langsung pulang karena udara semakin dingin dan angin juga semakin kencag berhembus. Sebentar-sebentar Baekhyun merapat ke tubuh Kai karena kedinginan. Kai yang menyadari keadaan Baekhyun, langsung berinisiatif untuk meraih jemari mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai. Baekhyun Nampak tak ingin protes sama sekali karena terlalu kedinginan, dank arena perbuatan Kai ia merasa cukup hangat, meskipun hanya dibagian tanganya saja.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah perempatan, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang namja paruh baya. Tubuh Baekhyun mematung seketika, Kai merasakan Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba. Namja berkulit tan itu memandang Baekhyun yang tengah memandang namja paruh baya yang berada di hadapan mereka. Ada raut wajah keatkutan di mata itu. Namja paruh baya yang tadinya hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan kini mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena merasa dirinya sedang diawasi.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu anak sialan" dengan gerakan cepat, namja paruh baya yang ternyata appa Baekhyun, kini sudah mendekati tempat Kai dan Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, hanya remasanya di jemari Kai yang mulai mengencang. Kai yang menyadari sedang berada dalam situasi yang ganjil akhirnya menarik Baekhyun pergi. Kaki mungil itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya sampai sebuah suar mengganggu pendengaran mereka berdua

"kemari kau anak sialan!"

"Baekhyun lari...!" karena teriakan Kai, akhirnya si mungil Baekhun kembali dari dunianya dan ikut berlari menjauh dari appanya yang sibuk mengejar di belakang. Baekhyun tak berani memandang kebelakang sama sekali, ia hanya mampu berlari dengan perasaan takut yang berhasil masuk hingga mampu melemaskan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kai semakin erat menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, ketika melihat semak-semak Kai menariknya dan mereka berdua bersembunyi disana.

Si namja bernama Kim Jonging terus saja memperhatikan jalanan, takut appa Baekhyun masih mengikuti mereka. Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya Kai mampu bernafas lega dan mendudukkan pantatnya di atas tanah. Ia sempat melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan namja paruh baya yang mengejar mereka. Saat tatapanya memandang ke arah Baekhyun, Kai melihat pemandangan yang cukup miris.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan mengigit jari-jarinya bergantian. Menandakan bahwa namja mungil itu sangat ketakutan, diam-diam Kai tak tega melihat namja dihadapanya begitu banyak mengalami penderitaan. Segera Kai menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengarahkanya agar menatap matanya. Pandangan Baekhyun masih tak fokus, ia masih berkali-kali melirik ke berbagai arah.

"hei...dengarkan aku! Orang jahat itu sudah pergi, kita aman" suara lembut Kai belum mampu menembus kebingunan Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun sadarlah, aku disini..."

"Jongiiin...Jongiin...Baekie takut...takut Jongin" mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun, Kai malah tersenyum. Ia terlihat bahagia karena si mungil itu sudah merspon ucapanya.

"tenanglah aku disini...huuusssh" Kai membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya, dan si mungil itu langsung mencengkram kuat kaos bagian depan milik Kai

"jangan tinggalkan Baekie...Jongin jangan pergi"

"huuusss...aku tak akan pergi kemanapun"

Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu lemas, sehingga sisa perjalanan mereka berakhir dengan Kai yang menggendong Baekhyun di punggung. Kai hanya sesekali melirik kebelakang, melirik ke tempat Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya. Perjalanan terasa sunyi karena tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyanyikan senandung kecil, hanya berupa gumaman pelan tanpa lirik. Kai sayup-sayup mendengarnya dan ikut menikmati alunan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukanya di leher Kai, mengusap wajahnya pelan ke punggung yang bukan miliknya karena merasa ingin mengeluarkan air mata, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya tersebut. Baekhyun tak mau jika Kai menganggapnya cengeng dan seketika itu berubah membencinya.

Sudah tak terdengar suara-suara pelan dari bibir Baekhyun, Kai menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian berucap

"malam ini kau ingin tidur dimana?"

"Baekie tak mau tidur. Baekie takut jika tidur lalu appa tiba-tiba datang dan membawa Baekie pulang"

"mana mungkin itu terjadi. Lagipula di rumah ada si tiang Kris"

"memangnya kenapa kalau ada Kris? Baekie masih takut denganya"

"yah paling tidak dia bisa melindungi kita"

"berarti dia kuat sekali? Daebak" Baekhyun mengucapkanya dengan nada rendah karena sedikit mengantuk karena hembusan angina yang tiba-tiba tidak berhembus terlalu kencang.

"ehhh...ah..yah begitulah. Badanya kan tinggi, dia pasti bisa melindungi kita"

"_berterimakasihlah padaku Kris Wu, karena aku memujimu di depan si kecil ini. Aku harap setelah ini dia tak takut lagi denganmu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak yakin kalau kau itu kuat, tapi demi tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian setiap hari maka aku rela memujimu"_ Kai membatin sambil tersenyum sinis membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kris jika tahu bahwa ia memujinya.

...

Keesokan harinya Kai berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, sendirian sambil melamunkan kejadian semalam. Kejadian tadi malam itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranya, apalagi sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau di tinggal sendirian. Jadi terpaksalah si tampan Kai menemaniya hingga pagi menjelang. Berkali-kali si mungil itu mengngigau dalam tidurnya, membuat Kai tak tenang.

Ketika Kai berangkat pagi ini, Baekhyun masih terlelap jadi ada perasaan sedikit khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencarinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Kai menepis pemikiran bodoh itu.

_Sejak kapan aku suka menghkawatirkanya? Otakku sedikit bermasalah pagi ini._

_._

_._

_._

Kris benar-benar terlihat mencolok ketika berada di tempat yang salah seperti saat ini. Rambutnya yang pirang menarik perhatian beberapa orang, namun si jangkung itu tetap pede dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke berbagai arah. Sebenarnya sekarang Kris berada di sekolah Kai, untuk menjemput keponakanya pulang meskipun sekarang belum waktnya pulang. Tapi karena di rumah ada sedikit masalah jadi ia harus bisa menyeret Kim Jongin pulang.

Masalah pertama yang harus di hadapi Kris saat ini adalah letak kelas Kai, ia benar-benar lupa menanyakan dimana kelas Kai pada nyonya Kim, apalagi handphonenya ketinggalan karena terburu-buru. Saat metanya melihat seorang namja pendek dan putih melewatinya, Kris langsung saja menghentikan pejalan kaki tersebut.

"heeeii...namja mungil, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" namja yang dipanggil Kris dengan sebutan _'namja mungil'_ tadi menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seolah bertanya '_apa benar aku yang kau panggil namja mungil' _dan Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"seenaknya saja kau memanggilku namja mungil, kau tak tahu kalau aku ini seorang s-"

"sssssttt...aku hanya ingin bertanya sebentar" Kris memotong perkataan namja mungil tersebut sambil menaruh satu telunjukknya di depan bibir si mungil tadi "apa kau tahu dimana kelas Kai? Ini keadaan darurat aku butuh dia sekarang"

"mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Tampangmu saja seperti penipu"

"heeei...jangan sebut aku penipu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku agar semua ini cepat selesai"

"aku tidak mau menjawabnya"

"Kaaau-" Kris kini sedikit berang dan mulai memojokkan namja mungil tadi ke tembok. Wajah mereka berdekatan, Kris semakin membuat wajahnya seolah-olah sedang marah. Lalu-

"yaaa...Kris, Suho Songsaenim. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" namja yang dicari oleh Kris sedari tadi, nyatanya kini sudah berada dihadapanya, datang sendiri malah. Kris buru-buru melepaskan perangkapnya dari tubuh si mungil yang ternyata bernama Suho, dan yang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman adalah fakta bahwa Suho adalah seorang Saem.

"Kai, ayo cepat kita pulang! Baekhyun tak mau keluar dari dalam kemar seharian ini" Kris sudah tak berani memperhatikan wajah Suho yang sudah menampakkan wajah sok berkuasa.

"tapi aku masih ada kelas"

"ini jauh lebih penting"

"ta-tapi?" Kai berada di posisi yang membingungkan karena saat ini belum waktunya pulang. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat Suho yang dari tadi asyik mendengar percakapanya dengan Kris "Suho Saem, bolehkah aku ijin pulang? Ada hal gawat sedang terjadi di rumah" Kai yang biasanya terlihat sanagar kini memasang tampang memelas sambil menangkup kedua tanganya di depan dada

"yaaa...yaaa...pulanglah! nanti aku ijinkan kalau kau sakit. Tapi jangan lupa! Bawa juga bule jadi-jadian ini" Kris yang merasa disindir langsung saja menatap Suho sambil memicingkan mata.

"baiklah saem, aku akan membawa tiang listrik ini kembali ketempatnya"

Kai menyeret Kris pergi, karena Kris tak kunjung melepas tatapan matanya dari Suho. Sepertinya Kris terpesona dengan si mungil Suho

...

"Baekie...cepat buka pintunya! Ini aku Jongin" Kai langsung saja berlari turun dari mobil Kris saat sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Nyonya Kim yang melihat Kai berlari seperti dkejar maling tentu saja heran, tidak biasanya Kai bersikap bergitu, seperti bukan anaknya saja, pikir nyonya Kim.

CEKLEEK

"Jongiiiiiiin...hiks...hiks" setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu, ia langsung saja menangis ketika melihat Kai berdiri dihadapanya. "Jongiiin" Baekhyun masih saja menangis sambil mengusap matanya dengan satu tangan.

"uljimaaa...ssst" satu tangan Kai digunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit Baekhyun "aku sudah pulang. Jangan membuat orang khawatir Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekie hiks...takut Kalau appa tiba-tiba datang dan membawa Baekie pulang hikss"...Baekie takut dipukul"

"apa kau memang cengeng dari dulu?" Tanya Kai sambil menyeret Baekhyun agar kembali masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkanya di atas ranjang.

"Baekie dulu...hiks...tidak cengeng, tapi semenjak Appa sering memukuli Baekie, Baekie jadi sering menangis karena kesakitan"

"memangnya kenapa appamu memukulmu?"

"i-itu karena...karena Baekie suka mengambil barang orang lain akhirnya eomma pergi dari rumah dan semenjak itu appa suka memarahi dan memukul Baekie"

"apa kau sudah makan?" Kai akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan karena melihat Baekhyun hendak menangis lagi. Dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"apa kau mau es krim seperti semalam? Ayo kita beli lagi" dan Baekhyun terlihat antusias dengan ajakan Kai.

Kai berpamitan pada eommanya dan segera membawa Baekhyun keluar. Nyonya Kim hanya memperhatikan kedua putranya dari jauh

"seperyinya Kai terlihat berbeda semenjak ada Baekie, bukan begitu Kris?" karena tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari namja bernama Kris tadi, akhirnya nyonya Kim menoleh dan mendapati Kris tengah melamun sambil bersidekap. _'ada apalagi dengan anak ini? Kemana sifat pedenya yang terlalu over itu? Apa ini karena Baekie juga?'_

Kali ini Kai mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko, tapi tangan Kai tak pernah lepas dari jemari Baekhyun. Saat hendak membayar di kasir, Kai menggeledah semua kantong yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun dan ia mendapatkan 3 benda seperti baterai, bolpoint dan satu snack. Kai hanya tersenyum dan membayar barang yang dibelinya serta barang yang di ambil oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggunya diluar karena Kai yang menyuruh. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena kelakuan Baekhyun yang suka mengambil barang, namun ajushi si pemilik toko malah menjawab

"aku sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya, tapi aku biarkan saja" Kai yang tadinya hendak mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet hanya bisa menatap ajushi dihadapanya dengan eksprsi tercengang.

"ja-jad selama ini ajushi tahu"

"tentu saja nak. Dari kecil keluarganya hidup miskin, dia tidak seberuntung dengan teman-temanya. Terkadang ia hanya berdiri di depan etalase toko sambil memandang kedalam karena tak memiliki uang untuk membeli sesuatu"

"jadi ajushi mengenalnya dari dulu?"

"aku hanya sering memperhatikanya, Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Saat ibunya pergi dari rumah ia semakin sering mengambil barang-barang tidak hanya dari tokoku tapi barang milik temanya juga. Dan semakin sring juga ajushi melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan memar karena di pukul appanya"

"ajushi tak marah jika Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang di toko ini?"

"mau bagaimana lagi? Ajushi kasihan melihat hidupnya yang bergitu menyedihkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyayanginya. Kuharap kau jangan melakukan hal yang bisa menyakiti si kecil itu nak"

"a-akan kucoba ajushi" Kai mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kaku, sebelum pergi ia tak lupa menyerahkan uang es krimnya kepada ajushi si pemilik toko.

"Baek-...Baekie kau dimana?" saat Kai keluar dari dalam toko, ia tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Namun ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya, seperti 'Jongggin...Jonggiiin'

Firasat Kai berubah buruk saat suara yang meneriakkan namanya semakin melemah. Dengan cekatan Kai mengitari beberapa gang sempit yang ada dipertokoan, berharap Baekhyun berada disana. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat namja mungil berlarih dengan tertatih-tatih, sedangkan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Dibalakang namja tersebut masih ada namja lain yang mengejar dengan tatapan berang, tapi beruntunglah namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kai, lalu ia bersembunyi di belakanya.

"kemari kau namja sialan"

"Baekie tak mau...hiks...appa akan memukul Baekie lagi..."

"dasar anak tak tahu berterimakasih" appa Baekhyun memandang sekitar seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, dan saat matanya berhasil menemukan sebuah kayu yang cukup besar, ia tersenyum jahat sambil memandang Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang Kai. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar saat membayangkan bila kayu tersebut mengenai dahinya atau dahi Baekhyun.

"mau lari kemana lagi kalian hah?"

DAN BERSAMBUNG

Maaf sekali beibeh-beibeh karena part 3 ini lamaaa banget updatenya, mungkin kalian sampek lupa yah? Huuuft...saya g mau banyak omong, ntar malah


	4. Chapter 4

KLEPTO 4

Pairing : KaiBaek

Cast : Nyonya Kim, Kris, Suho

Genre: ababil, angst, romance, sinetron

Rating : yang wajar-wajar aja (T)

DEPO LDH

_Firasat Kai berubah buruk saat suara yang meneriakkan namanya semakin melemah. Dengan cekatan Kai mengitari beberapa gang sempit yang ada dipertokoan, berharap Baekhyun berada disana. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat namja mungil berlarih dengan tertatih-tatih, sedangkan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Dibalakang namja tersebut masih ada namja lain yang mengejar dengan tatapan berang, tapi beruntunglah namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kai, lalu ia bersembunyi di belakanya._

"_kemari kau namja sialan"_

"_Baekie tak mau...hiks...appa akan memukul Baekie lagi..." _

"_dasar anak tak tahu berterimakasih" appa Baekhyun memandang sekitar seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, dan saat matanya berhasil menemukan sebuah kayu yang cukup besar, ia tersenyum jahat sambil memandang Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang Kai. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar saat membayangkan bila kayu tersebut mengenai dahinya atau dahi Baekhyun._

"_mau lari kemana lagi kalian hah?" _

**...**

Ketika tongkat kayu itu mengayun, Kai hanya bisa pasrah memejamkan mata yang terpenting Baekhyun terlindungi di belakang. Namun benda keras tersebut tak pernah sampai mengenai tubuh Kai maupun Baekhyun karena ketika Kai membuka mata ada seorang namja tinggi yang amat sangat dikenalinya tengah memegang lengan Appa Baekhyun dengan cara diplintir ke belakang hingga balok kayu tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

Kali ini Kai benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sepupu Kris yang datang di waktu yang tepat seperti ini. Kalau saja Kai tidak sedang dalam keadaan Shock ia pasti akan langsung mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih saat itu juga, tapi keadaan belum aman karena Tuan Byun masih berusaha memberontak dari cekalan Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi hal yang lebih menakjubkan lagi adalah ketika Kris dengan enteng mendorong Tuan Byun hingga tersungkur di tanah, meninggalkan beberapa bekas goresan karena bertubrukan langsung dengan aspal.

"Aku akan terus mencari kalian...Tunggu aku anak sialan" dan Tuan Byun berlari menjauh melewati gang-gang sempit untuk menghindari Kris, mungkin. Tak mungkin jika Tuan Byun menghindari Kai, secara Kai bahkan hanya bisa memejamkan mata begitu balok kayu tadi terayun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Kai hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum berbalik untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang masih menangis dari pertama Kai melihatnya ketika masih dikejar Tuan Byun.

"Baekie harus pulang...hiks...Baekie pulang...hiks" Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memegang kedua lengan Jongin dengan sangat erat, sedangkan kepalanya berulang kali di gelengkan. Kai tak paham dengan apa maksud Baekhyun, ia masih berfikir bagaimana caranya membuat si kecil ini berhenti menangis. Tapi Kai sendiri masih terlalu kalut hingga tak bisa menemukan apa yang harus dilakukan dan diucapkanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menangis kecil! Apa kau yakin ingin pulang? Jika kau pulang kemuingkinan kau tak akan bertemu dengan Kai karena di kurung dikamar yang gelap oleh Appamu yang jahat itu, kau mau itu terjadi?"

"Kris..hentikan!" Kai cukup marah atas ucapan yang kalau dinilai dari sisi psikologis Baekhyun yang sangat polos, maka kata-kata itu terlalu kejam.

"Baekie tak mau pulang kalau nanti tak bisa bertemu Jongin lagi...hiks..."dengan gerakan kasar Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang berusaha keluar secara terus menerus dari matanya. Kai tak pernah menyangka bahwa perkataan Kris akan berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang, setidaknya sudah tak menangis sehebat tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang kerumahku saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk, setelahnya ia menarik jemari Kai untuk digenggam. Ia masih merasa takut jika terpisah lagi dan Appa-nya akan membawanya lari ke tempat yang jauh dimana Kai tak akan bisa menemukannya.

Kris membiarkan dua orang tersebut berjalan di depannya, sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun, langkahnya yang selalu tertinggal dari langkah Kai, meskipun berkali-kali Kai sudah melambatkan laju kakinya. Dalam hati Kris merasa sedikit senang melihat Kai yang cukup perhatian dengan orang lain, padahal sebelumnya Kai bukanlah orang yang berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menolong seseorang. Ia juga agak terganggu karena selama perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara, terlebih Kai yang hanya tahu berjalan samapai di rumah sambil mengandeng Baekhyun tapi tidak memperhatikan si kecil yang terlihat kelelahan karena Kai berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke tempat nenek di Busan untuk satu minggu" Kai berhenti, otomatis Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti, Kai menengok ke arah Kris tapi Baekhyun diam menunduk. Dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan Kai pada Kris atas idenya tadi "Yah...kalian berdua, pergi ke Jeju untuk menjauh dari Appa Baekhyun"

Kai merasa ide Kris tak terlalu buruk, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Tuan Byun sudah sering mengintai Baekhyun dengan niat yang sama yaitu mengajak Baekhyu pulang dan menganiaya putranya. Ia berfikir sejenak sebelum benar-benar mengangguk menyanggupi apa yang Kris lontarkan.

"Apa kau mau?"

"Baekie mau...asalkan bersama Jongin" bukan Kai yang tersenyum atas ucapan Baekhyun, tapi Kris. Kai sama sekali tak bisa memancarkan raut bahagia ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya, bukankah beban Kai akan lebih berat jika Baekhyun lebih memilih ikut kemanapun dengannya sedangkan tadi saja ia tak bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Kai menghela nafas berat dan kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk kemabli berjalan.

...

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Kris, Nyonya Kim Nampak setuju jika Kai dan Baekhyun pergi ke Busan sekarang juga, tanpa harus menunggu besok. Kai memaksa agar Kris ikut dengan mereka ke Busan, karena belum tentu Kai bisa melindungi Baekhyun, tapi dengan tegas Kris menolak, ia menyebutkan ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, tentu saja Nyonya Kim juga Kai agak tak percaya, baru saja Kris sampai di Korea, memangnya dia punya urusan mendesak apa?

Akhirnya Kai dan Baekhyun berangkat ke Busan berdua menggunakan Bis malam. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memeluk lengan Kai dengan erat, terkadang ia mengusapkan wajahnya di bahu Kai, padahal rasanya sedikit perih ketika tergesek dengan baju Kai karena insiden dengan Appa-nya itu, tapi Baekhyun merasa nyaman ketika ada aroma Kai yang menyelimuti hidungnya.

Raut wajah Kai terlihat amat cemas, tak bisa agak santai walau untuk beberapa menit saja. Kejadian tadi siang. Tiba-tiba terselip perasaan sedikit takut bila Baekhyun yang polos akan pergi dari kehidupannya yang cukup biasa saja sebagai pelajar SMA. Ia benar-benar tak pernah meyangka jika seorang Kim Jongin akan mempunyai masalah serumit ini, mulai dari si kecil yang suka mengikutinya, penyakit Klepto yang ia derita, Appa Baekhyun yang tak pernah puas menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Kejadian yang terus saja silih berganti membuatnya berfikir bahwa Hidup tak akan selalu indah seperti hidupnya, bahkan Kai merasa hidupnya tak indah, hanya saja terlalu datar, tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan, semuanya sudah berjalan begitu saja.

"Jongin...eummm" Kai menoleh pada sosok yang ternyata masih memejamkan mata. Ternyata Baekhyun hanya bergumam ketika tidur. Membuat wajah Kai yang sedari tadi begitu tegang agak sedikit rileks melihat wajah nyaman Baekhyun ketika tidur.

...

Perjalanan ke Busan terkesan lancar. Baekhyun yang terus menerus tertidur dan Kai yang tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena memastikan Baekhyun tetap disampingnya hingga sampai di rumah neneknya. Mereka sampai di halte ketika hari masih pagi buta, kabut masih tebal dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mulai pergi ke perkebunan.

Dimana Hawa masih terasa begitu dingin sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar tak mau melepaskan genggaman Kai yang hangat. Ia terus saja mengekor kemanapun namja bermarga Kim itu mengajaknya, karena Baekhyun hanya menunduk menatapi jalanan aspal hitam yang ia injak tanpa tahu arah mana yang diambil oleh Kai.

"Kita sudah sampai...semoga nenek tak lupa dengan wajahku!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kai, menyadari bahwa Kai jarang sekali pergi ke rumah neneknya "Nek...aku Jongin, tolong buka pintunya!...nek" Jongin berteriak cukup kencang sambil menggedor pintu gerbang milik neneknya. Ia yakin neneknya pasi mendengar, karena Kai yakin neneknya tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran, di tambah neneknya juga selalu bangun di pagi buta, seperti para petani lainnya.

"Jongin? Jongin cucuku yang hitam itu?" balas seseorang dari dalam sana. Kai menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab 'Iya'

"Hihihi...Jongin dikatai Hitam..." Baekhyun terkiki sendiri sambil telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kai.

CEKLEEEK

Seorang nenek terlihat ketika gerbang sudah di buka, semuanya diam di tempat hingga suara nenek Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Astaga...cucuku kenapa jadi imut begini? Sudah putih lagi?" tenyata nenek Kai yang bernama Bom Ah itu salah mengenali cucunya. Yang ia peluk sekarang adalah Baekhyun, bukan Kai. Jadi memang benar Neneknya lupa dengan Kai. Salahnya juga sih, datang mengunjungi Bom Ah setahun sekali.

Baekhyun yang tahu bahwa Bom Ah salah memeluk orang, bukanya di lepas malah balik memeluk, membuat Kai menatap dua orang yang sepertinya memiliki sifat agak sama itu dengan pandangan jengah.

"Nek...kau salah memeluk orang!" Mata Bom Ah terbuka yang sedari tadi terpejam ketika memeluk Bakehyun. Ia menatap Kai dengan wajah yang agak sedikit bingung.

"Jadi yang kupeluk ini siapa?" Bom Ah terlihat hendak melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Bakehyun merasa terlalu nyaman hingga tak mau melepaskannya

"Dia temanku" jawab Jongin malas sambil menarik Baekhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya, dan berhasil.

"Eh...pantas saja dia balas memelukku, Kau kan tak mau membalas pelukan nenek semenjak masuk SMA" barulah Kai menyesal karena selama ini jarang mengunjungi neneknya, tindakannya berakibat fatal di masa

"Anyeooong...Baekie imnida..." Akhirnya Baekhyun menampakkan senyumnya saat memperkenalkan diri, membuat perasaan Kai agak tenang.

"Eh...neomu Kyeoptaaaa...sekarang kau jadi cucu nenek saja yah Baekie" tawar Bom Ah tanpa pikir panjang dan di jawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun.

"Baekie mau neeeeeek" dan Baekhyun menghambur kembali ke pelukan Bom Ah

Setelah sambutan yang cukup hangat untuk Baekhyun, akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah dan sesekali tawa mengiringi langkah mereka. Kai memilih langsung masuk ke kamar yang selalu di pakainya dengan Kris jika sedang berkunjung ke busan, membiarkan Baekhyun dan Bom Ah bertukar cerita sepuasnya. Ia ingin memejamkan mata sejenak karena terlalu lelah.

"Nanti malam kau mau kan pergi ke festival dengan nenek?" samar-samar Kai masih mendengar neneknya berbicara, mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat.

...

Gelap dan hening, itu yang Kai dapat ketika membuka mata. Perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat cahaya dari lampu teras yang ternyata sudah dinyalakan oleh neneknya. Kai masih menggeliatkan tubuhnya, badanya terasa lebih sakit begitu pula dengan kepalanya, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang seharian terus saja tertidur dan bahkan melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang.

Ketika perutnya berbunyi barulah ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, entah ada makanan apa disana, yang penting ke dapur dulu. Saat tahu di meja makan taka da makanan apapun Jongin menghela nafas sambil mengelus perutnya seperti orang kelaparanl, iya dia memang kelaparan. Pilihan keduanya ia memilih membuka kulkas, dalam hatinya Kai merasa bahwa neneknya benar-benar miskin, karena tak ada benda apapun yang bisa dimakan kecuali air putih. Kai membanting pintu kulkas dengan keras hingga sesuatu jatuh dari bagian pintunya. Kai memungut benda tersebut dan membacanya, membaca? Yah..benda yang terjatuh tadi adalah sebuah kertas yang berisikan pesan dari Bom Ah.

'Kalau kau mencari nenek dan Baekie, kami pergi ke Festival panen raya. Tak ada makanan di rumah, Jika kau lapar cari saja makanan di tempat Festival. Ikuti kemana orang-orang pergi, kau akan menemukan dimana tempat Festivalnya'

Kai mendesah begitu tahu maksud dari Bom Ah yang sebenarnya, intinya Kai disuruh menyusul ke tempat festival, titik.

Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke festival, padahal dandananya yah begitu-begitu saja. Kaos, celana Jeans pendek dan sepatu kets. Tak ada yang berlebihan dari dandanannya, hanya saja waktu yang dihabiskan untuk berdandan yang sangat berlebihan.

Tempat pertama yang di datangi Kai adalah Stan makanan yang menjual Tokpokki. Benar kata neneknya, tak sulit untuk menemukan jalan ke festival, karena hampir semua penduduk desa berbondong-bondong berjalan ke tempat yang sama.

"Kasihan sekali nenek tadi, cucunya menghilang" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Kai.

"Iyah...untung nenek tadi masih kuat untuk mencarinya, sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi perutku sudah tak sabar untuk menahan lapar" tanpa sengaja Kai terus menerus mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang tersebut hingga isi mangkuknya habis, barulah ia berniat pergi.

Baru saja Kai keluar dari kedai sudah ada yang meneriakkan namanya, dan Kai sangat mengenal suara yang sudah di dengarnya dari kecil hingga sebesar ini.

"Jongin...bantu nenek mencari Baekie!" belum sempat mencerna apa yang diucapkan Bom Ah, Kai sudah ditarik terlebih dulu kedalam kerumunan orang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" barulah Kai sadar ketika mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dari tadi dia berteriak kesenangan begitu nenek bilang akan ada pertunjukkan kembang api, tapi baru letusan pertama dan nenek sudah tak menggandeng Baekie lagi"

"Kita berpencar saja nek" belum sempat Bom Ah meneriakkan ketidak setujuannya tapi Kai sudah berlari ke depan. Bom Ah takut mereka bertiga akan semakin terpencar jika mencari sendiri-sendiri.

Kai sangat kesulitan mencari tubuh kecil Baekhyun di tengah kerumunan seperti ini, ia sendiri sangat susah untuk mempertahankan kesimbangan diri ditambah matanya harus fokus menatap sekitar. Beberapa kali ia berjalan di pinggir dan keluar dari kerumunan ketika nafasnya sudah terlalu sesak.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kai memutar bola matanya ke sekitar begitu mendengar suara isakan kecil. Yah...Kai agak parno begitu sadar ia tengah bersandar dibawah pohon besar.

"Hiks...Hiks...Jongin..." Jongin? Apa Kai tak salah dengar jika seseorang atau bukan, sedang menyebutkan nama kecilnya..."Hiks...Jongin" Kai berbalik dan membelakangi kerumunan, yang didapatinya adalah semak- semak setinggi pingganya.

"Baekie...apa itu kau?" pikiran bodoh Kai menyuruhnya untuk menyebutkan nama Baekie, siapa tahu saja itu memang Baekie.

"Jongin...Jongiiin...dimana Jongin?...hiks...Baekie disini"

"Baeki...apa benar itu Kau?" seseorang dari balik semak-semak tersebut tengah berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kai

"Jongiiiiiin...hiks...Baekie takut" ternyata benar itu adalah tangisan Baekhyun, dan bahkan Baekhyun sekarang sudah memeluk Kai dengan erat, begitu erat sampai Kai tak bisa menggerakkan lengannya hanya sekedar untuk membalas pelukan si kecil itu.

"Kita kembali ke tempat nenek dulu, Ayo!" Kai melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berganti mengenggam erat jemari mungil yang bukan miliknya. Baekhyun menurut dengan tangan yang lain mengusap air matanya.

Kai benar-benar kembali ke tempat dimana terakhir kali ia berpisah dengan neneknya, ya...kedai Tokpokki. Karena Kai tahu neneknya akan selalu menunggu di tempat yang sama ketika ia berpisah dengan salah satu keluarga Kim jika sedang jalan-jalan bersama.

"Baeki...aigooo..cucuku, kau kemana saja?" benarkan tebakan Jongin, neneknya pasti ada di tempat yang ia perkirakan, BomAh tak pernah berubah. Bom Ah sedang memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil meneteskan air mata, terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan si kecil Baekhyun.

"Baekie tadi mau melihat kembang api...tapi nenek menghilang"

TUUUK

Kai memukul dahi Baekhyun pelan, hingga sang pemilik sedikit merintih dan mengusap-ngusapnya.

"Bukan nenek yang menghilang, tapi Kau" ucap Jongin sedikit kesal dengan kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar! Ayo kita pulang" Bom Ah mulai berjalan pergi sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Baekie masih mau melihat kembang api, kata nenek tengah malam nanti kembang apinya akan semakin bagus...kumohon!"

"Jongin...Kau temani Baekie hingga puas, nenek pulang dulu, pinggang nenek sakit karena mencari Baekie tadi"

"Maafkan Baekie nek.."

"Tak apa sayang. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Jongin! Nenek pulang dulu" dengan begitu Bom Ah meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kai berdua di tengah kerumanan yang semakin padat karena waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

"Jongin ayo kesana...disana sepi!" Kai sedikit berfikir negative ketika Baekhyun mengatakan 'disana sepi' tapi dengan cepat Kai merubah persepsinya, memang apa yang akan dilakukan bocah polos seperti Baekhyun di tempat sepi? Mungkin ingin melihat kembang api agar lebih jelas.

Kai menurut saja ketika Baekhyun menariknya ke tempat sepi yang ia tunjukkan tadi dengan semangat. Begitu sampai, Kai paham dengan yang dimaksud dengan Sepi versi Baekhyun. Disini memang sepi, bahkan orang-orang yang tadi begitu ramai tak Nampak satupun disini, Kai berpikir keras bagaimana mungkin si kecil Baekhyun menemukan tempat ini?

Baekhyun menarik Kai agar duduk di sebuah batu besar yang memang sudah ada. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang gula kapas, Kai tak memperhatikan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke atas untuk melihat kembang api yang belum menyala.

"Kau dapat dari mana Gula kapas itu?" sebelum menjawab Baekhyun memeluk salah satu lengan Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Kai juga.

"Baekie dibelikan oleh nenek" jawabnya ringan. Tapi Kai malah berdiri dan secara reflek pelukan Baekhyun terlepas

"Boleh aku memeriksamu?" dengan tanpa rasa curiga Baekhyun berdiri dan membiarkan menggeledah seluruh tubuhnya. Kai sekarang memandang Baekhyun heran, tapi yang dipandangi malah memasang eyes smile.

"Eummm...kau tak mengambil benda apapun?" Kai benar-benar sangat penasaran, karena ia tak menemukan benda apapun di semua kantong baju Baekhyun. Kai takut penyakit Klepto Baekhyun kambuh di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Benda apa maksud Jongin? Gula kapas ini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil menyodorkan gula kapas miliknya pada Kai "Nenek bilang Baekie boleh minta apapun yang ada di festival, jadi Baekie minta Gula kapas saja, karena kelihatan enak"

Kai kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun sambil terus berpikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi, ia masih tak memahami penyakit yang dimilik Baekhyun. Hingga Kai tak menyadari bahwa kembang api sudah menyala di atas langit, meledak dengan indah, sampai Baekhyun menarik kembali lengannya dan menaruk kepalanya di bahu Kai sambil berteriak.

"Lihat Jongin kembang apinya bagus!" Kai mendongak ke atas, dan benar saja kembang api berwarna warni memenuhi langit, untuk beberapa menit ia terus saja memperhatikan ke atas langit. Hingga ia sangat penasaran pada namja disebelahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu tenang. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan waktu serasa berhenti ketika wajah imut dan putih itu bersinar bersamaan dengan setiap ledakan yang ada di langit. Kai baru sadar, baru saja sadar jika ada yang lebih indah dari pada kembang api di atas sana.

**...**

"Bagaimana kembang api semalam?" Bom Ah bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga, yah dengan Kai juga sedang menuju sebuah pasar tradisional yang tak jauh dari rumah.

"Saaaangat bagus, Baekie belum pernah melihat yang sebagus itu. tapi sepertinya Baekie semalam ketiduran ketika melihat kembang api"

"Hahaha..."Bom Ah tertawa nyaring sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun selama perjalanan berlangsung "Kau digendong oleh Jongin ketika pulang, nenek kira kau pingsan tak tahunya malah tertidur dengan pulas" Bukannya malu, Baekhyun malah tersenyum senang, seolah ketiduran di gendongan Kai adalah sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan.

Kai terus saja memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun dari arah belakang, tanpa ada niatan ikut dalam pembicaran mereka.

"Kenapa Jongin diam terus? Apa Jongin marah karena semalam Jongin menggendong Baekie?" Kai yang tadinya sedikit melamun segera memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang menengok pada dirinya dengan raut mendung.

"Bu-bukan begitu...sudahlah...lanjutkan saja perjalanannya" perkataan Kai membuat Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke depan dengan perasaan sedih, anak yang polos.

Selama berkeliling pasar, Kai tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah lain, ia hanya memandang pada satu titik yaitu pada Baekhyun yang tertawa riang memilih barang-barang yang akan dimasak Bom Ah dirumah.

Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sudah membawa empat kantong plastik yang berisi sayur, buah, bumbu dan banyak makanan ringan yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil memakan bakso ikan yang ada ditangannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Bom Ah dan Baekhyun memandang Kai yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Kai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi ia memeriksa semua kantong yang ada di baju namja mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?" Bom Ah bertriak kencang melihat kelakuan cucunya yang kurang sopan

"Nek...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

TBC

Haduuuh...terserah kalian mau menulis apa di kotak review, mau mencaci, mau memaki, mau menghina saya karena nih ff baru keluar. Silakan tulis sepuasnya...huftt

Aku memang g bisa lari dari kenyataan kalo ternyata nih ff belum tamat dan masih ada yang nungguin, benarkan masih ada yang nungguin? Aku minta maaf, jujur saja sangat sulit membuat kelanjutan ff ini...perlu waktu sekitar satu minggu untuk buat chapter ini.

Terimakasih atas dukunganya, yang udah nagih-nagih sampek bosen kapan nih ff dilanjut saya ucapkan terimakasih dan maaf secara bersamaan.

Yang masih mau menunggu ff ini, saya sungguh salut pada kalian. Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya.


	5. Chapter 5

KLEPTO 5

Pairing : KaiBaek

Cast : Nyonya Kim, Kris, Suho

Genre: ababil, angst, romance, sinetron

Rating : yang wajar-wajar aja (T)

DEPO LDH

Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sudah membawa empat kantong plastik yang berisi sayur, buah, bumbu dan banyak makanan ringan yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil memakan bakso ikan yang ada ditangannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Bom Ah dan Baekhyun memandang Kai yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Kai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi ia memeriksa semua kantong yang ada di baju namja mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?" Bom Ah bertriak kencang melihat kelakuan cucunya yang kurang sopan

"Nek...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

**...**

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan? Nanti saja di rumah Kim Jongin!" Bom Ah tak menghiraukan Kai dan lebih memilih menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kai tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tangan Baekhyun yang terus di gandeng oleh Bom-ah. Yang dipandangi hanya berjalan riang tanpa sedikitpun merasa curiga dan aneh terhadap apa yang dilakukan Kai, Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Kai mungkin khawatir padanya karena selama ia mengenal Kai, prilaku Kai memang seperti itu.

Sampai di depan rumah, giliran Kai yang menarikp-narik lengan Bom-Ah untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di halaman dengan empat kantong plastik yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Baekhyun memandangi kepergian Kai dan Bom-ah dengan tatapan bingung, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil kantong-kantong yang tergeletak dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan, tak bisakah menunggu sebentar lagi" Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, dan segera menarik Bom-ah untuk duduk.

"Nek..sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sakit" Bom-ah sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di dalam rumah, tapi buru-buru Kai sudah menarik lengan neneknya untuk kembali duduk "Bukan sakit seperti yang nenek pikirkan..."Bom-ah menatapnya bingung, yang namanya orang sakit ya sakit...memangnya bagaimana lagi?

"Memangnya Baekie-ku sakit apa?" terlihat sekali bahwa Bom-ah sangat menkhawatirkan Baekhyun, hal itu bisa dilihat dari raut wajah yang sudah menua itu, bukti bahwa nenek Kai sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sama seperti ia menyayangi Kai.

"Baekhyun suka mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya?" Bom-ah memandangi Kai dengan tatapan tak percaya ditambah gelengan kepalanya.

"Baekie pencuri?"

"Tapi bukan seperti yang nenek pikirkan. Dia mengambil barang tanpa sadar...kebanyakan bukan benda berharga. Dia Kelpto mania" Bom-ah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, hampir saja ia menangis mendengar penjelasan Kai. Padahal Bom-ah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun yang polos dan imut, tapi dibalik sikapnya itu ia memiliki penyakit yang tak biasa, penyakit yang mungkin hanya dimiliki 1 banding 1000 orang, dan satu orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekie-ku..hiks...hiks..." Bom-ah semakin terisak ketika diluar ia mendengar tawa Baekhyun yang entah sedang melakukan apa, tapi si kecil itu terdengar sangat bahagia. Itu membuat Bom-ah menangis miris di pelukan Kai.

"Tapi nek...Penyakit Baekhyun tak kambuh lagi ketika aku mengajaknya kemari, semalam dan hari ini aku tak menemukan apapun didalam kantongnya, itu berarti dia sudah tak mencuri lagi. Yang membuatku semakin bingung adalah alasan kenapa penyakit si kecil itu tak kambuh?...arghhh aku bingung nek..." Bom-ah hanya bisa menangis sambil mendengarkan cucunya berceloteh.

"Jjanggu...kemari...kemari..."diluar Baekhyun ternyata sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing berwarna putih, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu itu anjing milik siapa, tahu-tahu anjing itu sudah berlari kepelukannya dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menamainya 'Jjanggu'

Setelah tangis Bom-ah mereda, Kai mulai beranjak dan mencari dimana Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu berada. Dihalaman dekat kolam ikan Baekhyun sedang memangku JJanggu dan salah satu lengannya bermain-main di dalam air untuk menangkap ikan-ikan kecil yang ada. Kai sempat heran dengan anjing yang dipangku oleh Baekhyun, tapi ia ingat bahwa anjing itu adalah saudara Monggu yang ia tinggalkan dirumah neneknya, tapi namanya bukan Jjanggu, melainkan 'Piyong' nama yang diberikan Bom-ah.

Mungkin Baekhyun rindu dengan Monggu dan berakhir bermain dengan Jjanggu hingga mengabaikan keberadaan Kai yang dari tadi menatapnya dari teras. Padahal Baekhyun akan selalu senang dan menjadi sangat peka dengan keberadaan Kai, tapi kali ini tidak.

GUUK...

Jjanggu berlari ke arah Kai dan langsung menyamankan dirinya dipangkuan Kai, Baekhyun yang melihatnya terlihat cemberut dan berhenti memainkan tangannya di kolam ikan. Ia mendekati Kai dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, melipat tangan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Baekie marah...Jjanggu lebih memilih Jongin..."

"Jjanggu siapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada anjing yang ada dipangkuan Kai dengan sedikit kesal "Dia bernama Piyong bukan Jjanggu" Baekhyun terlihat semakin kesal karena panggilan untuk anjing barunya, sejak kapan memangnya? Seenaknya Baekhyun sajalah!

"Namanya Jjanggu...bukan piyong...Jjanggu...Jjanggu...Jjanggu..." ketika Baekhyun menyebut naman Jjanggu berulang ulang, anjing kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Kai dan memutari kaki Baekhyun dengan senang...Baekhyun yang melihatnya seketika lupa bahwa ia sempat merasa kesal. Kai sedikit tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini atau lebih tepatnya setelah datang ke rumah neneknya terlihat lebih ceria dan senang.

**...**

Kris terlihat memasuki sekolah Kai dengan santai sambil membawa sebuah amplop putih ditangannya. Ternyata urusan yang dianggap Kris penting hingga tak ikut Kai dan Baekhyun ke rumah neneknya adalah karena ini. Sok mau mengantarkan surat ijin untuk Kai karena tak masuk, sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan guru imut yang menolong Kai waktu itu, alias Suho yang dimaksud.

Kris tepat berada di meja guru piket dan bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Suho yang menyadari bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang waktu itu membuatnya kesal, jadi ia langsung memasang wajah jutek.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang asing sepertimu di sekolah? Mengganggu saja"

"Aku hanya menyerahkan ini" Kris memberikan surat izin milik Kai. Suho mengambilnya, membaca sebentar kemudian mendesah pelan...

"Kenapa baru memberikannya sekarang? Saem yang mengajar di kelas Kai sudah berganti dan pasti Kai dihitung membolos di jam pertama tadi"

"Ya...Kau kira aku tak punya kesibukan lain hingga harus menyerahkan ini tepat pada pukul tujuh...ck...menyusahkan"

"Kenapa kau tidak sopan padaku? harusnya kau bicara baik-baik...dasar bule tak tahu adat" Kris kesal dan mencengkram lengan Suho hingga guru imut itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan Suho yang mencoba melepaskan genggamanya dari tangan besar Kris "Lepaskan...sakiit" reflek Kris melepaskan genggamanya dan hanya memandangi lengan putih Suho yang ternyata memerah.

"Maaf..."Ucap Kris pelan "Sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus mau kujemput sepulang sekolah" dengan kaki panjangnya Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Suho, padahal Suho belum menjawab tawaran Kris, ini terdengar seperti perintah dari pada permintaan maaf.

"CK...seenaknya saja, dipikir dia siapa? Ughhh..." keluhnya kesal, tapi Kris dengan masa bodohnya berlalu begitu saja

**...**

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke dokter? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun di sore hari ketika Kai sengaja membawanya ke sebuah tempat praktek dokter. Yang mereka datangi bukanlah dokter umum biasa, lebih tepatnya seorang psikiater. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang yang datang tak terlihat sakit, padahal ini sebuah Klinik, pikirannya melayang hingga tak sadar bahwa nama Kim Jongin telah dipanggil oleh Suster. Kai menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk.

"Jongiiii...sebenarnya siapa yang sakit? Baekie takut..." Kai membiarkan lengannya sakit karena dicengkram Baekhyun terlalu kencang, bahkan sampai ia duduk pun Baekhyun tak kunjung melepaskan peganggannya.

"Ada yang mau memberiatahuku sesuatu?" Tanya dokter Nim ramah, tidak menampakkan wajah mengintimidasi, dari cara bicaranya pun sepertinya ia tak mau menganggap bahwa pasiennya sakit dan akan menyakiti hati si pasien. Karena kebanyakan mereka tidak sakit secara fisik, tapi kejiwaanya, dan mereka tak mau disebut sebagai orang gila dengan datang ke seorang psikiater.

"Saudara jauh-ku, dia suka mencuri barang tanpa sadar" terang Kai singkat sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi ruangan dokter Nim secara keseluruhan

"Kleptomania" tebakan sang dokter sangat sesuai dengan perkiraan Jongin selama ini

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia tak mencuri lagi, aku tak tahu penyebabnya"

"Ceritakan padaku kehidupannya saat masih suka mencuri dan setelah dia tak mencuri lagi" Kai mendesah, karena ini akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menceritakan kehidupan Baekhyun yang hanya sepenggal-sepenggal ia ketahui.

"Bakehyun hidup miskin bersama orang tuanya, ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan mencuri barang milik temannya. Kata tetangganya ia sering dipukuli Appanya dan eomma-nya sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan tentang hidupnya ketika masih suka mencuri" Dokter Nim mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah lollipop kepada Baekhyun, dan diterimanya dengan senang. Mirip anak kecil

"Dan yang membuatku tak mengerti sampai sekarang adalah tiba-tiba ia tak mencuri lagi semenjak ku ajak mengunjungi nenek"

"Apakah nenekmu orang yang baik?" reflek Kai menganggukkan kepala, dan dokter Nim malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya..nenekku orang yang baik, bahkan ia langsung menganggap Bakehyun sebagai cucunya sendiri. Waktu itu nenek mengajaknya ke festival dan tadi pagi ke pasar, tapi Baekhyun tak mengambil barang apapun, bahkan kantongnya yang terkadang berisi benda tak jelas saat itu bersih"

"Baekhyun...apa kau senang tinggal disini?" Dokter Nim mengalihkan pertanyaanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menjilati lolipoponya riang. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk dan melepaskan lolipopnya untuk sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaan dokter Nim

"Tentu saja...Nenek sangat baik pada Baekie, semua yang Baekie inginkan selalu dituruti..hihi...iya kan Jongin?"

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat senang tinggal dengan nenekmu. Apakah dia baru bertemu dengan nenekmu?" dan Kai menganggukkan kepala "Bisakah dia tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu? Aku akan mempelajari kasusnya terlebih dahulu"

"Kebetulan kami disini masih satu minggu lagi" Dokter Nim tersenyum, karena ini akan membantu dignosanya tentang penyakit Baekhyun.

"Bisakah setiap 2 hari sekali selama kalian masih disini, ajaklah Baekhyun untuk berkunjung kemari"

"Dengan senang hati Dokter Nim" Kai berdiri dan sejenak membungkuk pada sang dokter, satu tangannya digunakan untuk menarik Baekhyun agar melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum senang

"Terimakasih permennya...Pai...pai Usainim"

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun sibuk menjilati lollipop yang rupanya belum habis, sedangkan Kai sendiri sibuk melamunkan hal-hal kecil yang ia alami bersama Baekhyun, meskipun tangannya menggandeng Baekhyun, tapi ia sama sekali tak fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapnnya. Hingga Baekhyun berlari ke depan menghampiri seorang penjual mainan yang tengah dikerumuni oleh anak-anak kecil yang baru pulang bermain sepak bola.

"Jongiiin...cepat kemari! Belikan Baekie mainan itu" sadar bahwa Baekhyun yang berteriak ditengah kerumunan, ia langsung menghampiri si kecil yang nyatanya paling besar diantara anak-anak yang berkerumun dan menariknya untuk berdiri

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tapi belikan Baekie mainan yang itu" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menunjuk pada benda seperti sebuah seruling kecil yang bila ditiup tanpa tenagapun akan mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi-bunyian seperti yang dipraktekkan si penjual. Baekhyun kembali berjongkok dan menatap antusias pada benda-benda yang menurutnya sangat berkilauan dimatanya.

"Ayo pulang...nenek sudah menunggu di rumah" dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengikuti Kai yang menariknya dengan cukup kencang.

Dirumah, Kai langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memperdulikan Bom-ah yang berteriak meminta penjelasan tentang hasil pergi ke dokter, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang bermain senidri di teras rumah.

Saat Kai berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, terdengar suara seperti seruling ditiup, matanya perlahan menutup mendengar bunyi seruling yang lembut, beberapa detik lagi mungkin ia akan tertidur. Tapi salah, Kai malah bangkit dari posisnya dan mencari sumber suara seruling tersebut, karena merasa suara tersebut tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Suara seruling itu terdengar semakin jelas dan betapa kagetnya Kai saat mengetahui bahwa yang meniup benda yang rupanya bukan sebuah seruling tadi adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang meniup mainanya dengan memejamkan mata tak sadar sama sekali jika Kai sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau mencuri lagi?" dan Kai menarik paksa mainan yang tadinya ditiup oleh Baekhyun hingga menggores bibir merah tersebut, membuat Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan Karena darah perlahan mulai keluar

"Baeki...Baeki...hiks..." Baekhyun memegangi pintu karena takut pada Kai yang saat ini berada di hadapnnya

"Kenapa kau mencuri lagi? Bukankah kau sudah sembuh...katakan padaku!" derap langkah dari dalam rumah terdengar cukup nyaring. Ternyata Bom-ah mendengar Kai berteriak terlalu kencang dan memilih untuk mencari dimana cucunya berada. Bom-ah cukup terkejut melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang menangis ketakutan sembari memegang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Bom-ah untuk duduk dan ia memeluk wanita tua tersebut

"Baekie...hiks...mencuri nek...hiks...Baekie mencuri dan Jongin...hiks...marah" Bom-ah terus saja mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecupnya "Maafkan Baekie...hiks...nenek jangan marah...hiks...Baekie nakal"

"Kenapa kau harus mencuri? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku" Kai menyela perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar miris di telinganya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tentu saja lagi-lagi tak sadar ketika mencuri.

"Baekie sudah bilang...hiks... pada Jongin...ta-tapi...hiks...Jongin malah menyuruh Baekie pulang" benar, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang membuat hati seorang Kim Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia yang melarang Baekhyun untuk membeli mainan tersebut dan memilih untuk mengajaknya pulang, jadi Kai merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Baekhyun mencuri kali ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."ucap Kai pelan

"Ta-tapi...hiks...Baekie mencuri...Jongin marah pada Baekie"

"Aku tak marah padamu. Kemarilah!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Bom-ah dan menghampiri Kai dengan perlahan.

BRUUUK

Keseimbangan Kai sempat hilang karena Baekhyun memeluknya terlalu semangat dan membuat pijakannya sedikit goyah. Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya untuk berada di pelukan Kai, dan Kai tentu saja balas memluk si kecil itu karena semua ini memang akibat kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku..." dan suara isakan itu perlahan mulai lirih, pertanda tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda secara perlahan. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Kai.

CUP

Dengan memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun mengecup...oh maksudku hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal milik Kai, ia melakukannya dengan cukup lama, bahkan Kai terlihat menikmatniya, terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup. Rasa bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis seperti rasa Lolipop yang diberikan dokter Nim dan juga ada rasa anyir, hah...rasa anyir? Kai cepat-cepat menjauhkan ciuman Baekhyun dan menatap warna merah yang ada di sudut bibir tipis milik si kecil Byun.

Kai yang merasa bersalah kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyesap darah yang rasanya benar-benar anyir di mulut. Ia menyesapnya perlahan meresapi tipisnya bibir itu, bagaimana kelembutannya dan bagaimana rasa darah itu mendominasi di mulut Kai. Karena memang ia berniat membersihkan darah yang mengalir karena ulahnya itu tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Meskipun kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyun sepertinya tak keberatan sama sekali di cium oleh kai, hanya sekedar tak mengerti karena Baekhyun yang terlalu polos.

Jangan tanyakan dimana wanita Tua yang menjabat sebagai nenek Kim Jongin itu, kalau dia semenjak Baekhyun berlari ke pelukan Kai sudah mulai meninggalkan teras, tak mau mengganggu acara cucu-cucunya. Baik sekali bukan?

Kembali pada Baekhyun dan Kai, mereka berdua sedang tiduran di teras yang sejuk, dengan salah satu lengan Kai dibuat untuk bantal bagi kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan diri kepelukan Kai, entah apa motifnya. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang mulai mengantuk karena kelelahan menangis. Kai membiarkannya tertidur di balai-balai karena sore ini hawa terasa sejuk dan tak terlalu dingin.

**...**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari satu jam yang lalu, dan Kris sungguh bosan menunggu di luar gerbang seperti orang bodoh. Dimana guru kecil itu? kenapa tak ikut keluar saat muridnya juga keluar. Pemikiran yang bodih memang, dikira Suho seorang murid yang ketika bel berbunyi ia harus pulang saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" bentak Kris ketika melihat tubuh kecil Suho yang melewati pintu gerbang

"Omo...kau mengagetkanku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho, Kris malah menghampirinya dan menarik Suho agar bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ingat...aku berhutang maaf padamu dan berjanji akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah"

"Apa begini caranya meminta maaf?" jelas saja Suho terlihat kesal kalau cara meminta maafnya seperti ini, ya meskipun dia sudah duduk tenang di dalam mobil Kris.

"Oke...aku memang salah...jadi bisakah kau diam dan ikut kemanapun aku mengajakmu?"

"Seenaknya" keluh Suho tapi ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk keluar dan meninggalkan Kris di mobil.

**...**

Di pagi yang cukup mendung itu lagi-lagi Kai membawa Baekhyun kembali ke tempat praktek dokter Nim. Meskipun dokter Nimk menyuruhnya kembali 2 hari sekali tapi baru kemarin Kai dan Baekhyun berkunjung, dan mereka sekarang sudah kembali lagi. Tanyakan pada Kai yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias sambil memimpin jalan, padahal ia tak tahu kemana tujuan Kai mengajaknya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi dokter Nim dulu baru jalan-jalan"

Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kai "Sebenarnya Jongin sakit apa? Kenapa harus pergi ke dokter terus?"

_Kau...kau Byun Baekhyun...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau merasa sakit? Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? _batin Kai bertanya-tanya sambil menatap wajah polos yang terus saja memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Tak ada yang sakit. Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja, dank au? Apa kau merasa sakit?" jawab Kai seperti tak terjadi apapun

"Baekie tak sakit. Tapi kenapa kita ke dokter lagi?"

"Hanya mengunjungi dokter Nim, aku sudah lama tak kesana sejak setahun yang lalu, dan baru kemarin bisa mengunjunginya lagi" Bohong...Kai benar-benar berbohong di depan Baekhyun yang polos. Memangnya sejak kapan ia mengenal dokter Nim kalau bukan sejak kemarin, dan memangnya ia punya urusan apa ke dokter psikiater kalau tidak untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun.

"Baekie juga kangen dengan Dokter Nim, karena Baekie kemarin di beri permen. Mungkin kalau kita kesana lagi Baekie akan mendapatkan dua" Kai berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap rambut berwarna kecoklatan itu.

**...**

"_Ternyata benar...Baekie mendapatkan dua permen. Dokter Nim memang baaaaaaik sekali" Baekhyun berlari-lari riang tak memperdulikan wajah Kai yang sedikit suram karena perkataan Dokter Nim. Ya...mereka sudah pulang berkunjung dari tempat prakter dokter baik hati tersebut, dan saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Kai yang sama sekali tak fokus._

"_Dia mencuri lagi dok, setelah pulang dari tempat ini" jelas Kai pada dokter Nim_

"_Benda apa yang ia ambil?"_

"_Hanya sebuah mainan seperti seruling. Aku mengajaknya pulang dan tak membelikan benda yang ia inginkan tadi, kurasa ia marah setelah itu"_

"_Kau melarangnya dan dia kembali mencuri, itu yang sedang kufikirkan" jelas dokter Nim singkat "Nenekmu tak pernah melarangnya untuk membeli apapun bukan?" Kai mengangguk, mengingat-ingat ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa neneknya selalu memenuhi semua keinginannya._

"_Dari cerita-mu sebelumnya kurasa ia memang butuh orang yang benar-benar menyanyanginya, seperti nenekmu yang tak pernah melarangnya melakukan apapun. Tak ada paksaan maka tak ada tindak kriminal seperti mencuri karena keinginanya sudah terpenuhi, dan ketika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maka ia kembali mencuri tanpa sadar"_

"_Benarkah seperti itu?" _

"_Kurasa Baekhyun akan lebih cepat sembuh dari penyakit Klepotomania-nya jika tinggal dengan nenekmu. Karena nenekmu selalu memanjakannya dan menyayanginya dengan tulus. Kurasa"_

Apakah benar yang dikatakan Dokter Nim? Memangnya Kai tak menyayangi Baekhyun dengan tulus? Oh...ayolah...ingat-ingat bahwa Kai sebenarnya hanya terjebak dengan si kecil Baekhyun dan juga penyakit Kleptomania-nya. Rasa sayang itu belum tumbuh sejak awal, tidak seperti Bom-ah yang menyayanginya dalam sekali pertemuan saja, itu rasa sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Kai? Ia memang menyayangi Bakehyun, tapi rasa itu muncul baru-baru ini saja setelah mengetahui kisah hidupnya yang dibilang tak seindah miliknya. Berawal dari rasa kasihan mungkin dan berakhir dengan rasa ingin melindungi.

"Baekhyun...bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan nenek disini?"

"Apa Jongin juga akan tinggal dengan Baekie?"

"Tidak...hanya Kau dan nenek"

"Shirooooo...Jongin juga harus tinggal dengan Baekie, kalau Jongin tak mau maka Baekie juga tak mau"

**CAPEEEEK NULIIIS, JADI DI POTONG DULU YAH**

Hufffft...ternyata masih ada yang nungguin nih FF, padahal jaman brojolnya kapan ...terharu pas abaca review kalian, yang ternyata sampek kesel diubun-ubun memuncak gara2 aku baru update. yah meskipun tak sebanyak yang aku perkirakan, kukira yang nungguin nih FF sampek 100 tapi g taunya Cuma segitu, tapi yang nge-view udah banyak kok, jadi saya tenang-tenang tapi demi kalian yang review tadi aku akan tetap menulis dan menulis dan menulis hingga FF ku tamat. (meski g jelas tamatnya kapan)

**TERIMA KASIH SAYA UCAPKAN UNTUK (AKU SAYANG KALIAN)**

**RaeMii****, LittleZhao, Rusuh, ****Park Ha Woo****, ****, ****LuckyDeer****, ****MinhyoPark94****, ****, ****HyunieWoo****, ****Isnaeni love sungmin****, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****Ryu ryungie****, yixingsgirl, hyerinxx, Minny Kpopers Fujoshi, Minny Kpopers Shiners, ****Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak****, RyeoLu, ****BaekShine****, ****kiyoheis****, shinersy, ****babybyunsoo****, ****ninuksaras****, kaibaekShipper, khyrawr, ****shinelightseeker****, MeiLan, emma, Safira, Leeminda, dd, , silent reader is back(ini nama kocak parah), ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, BaekYeolsshi, ****ockta1810****, sweetyYeollie, Jade Z, ****samkou****, ****FranciscaGun03****, ****rachel suliss****, ****SehunBubbleTea1294****, ****Fitri MY****, Byun Hye Yoo. Dan para GUEST yang tidak menyebutkan nama.**


End file.
